Monde de vampire
by catangels4
Summary: Quand on à un démon comme majordome, avoir une vampire comme garde du corps, c'est tout à fait banal! Sauf quand la dite vampire est la proie d'autres vampires! Là, ça commence à devenir un peu inquiétant! Et tomber amoureux de cette vampire, non, ça n'arrange pas beaucoup les choses!..Quoique!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Mon nom est Alix…**_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Non ce n'est pas ENCORE une nouvelle fic ! Pour tout vous dire ceci est….ma toute première fic ! Tataaam !**

**Je l'ai commencé il y a un bon moment et je l'ai beaucoup délaissé (en effet depuis plus d'un an que je n'ai pas écrit…). Comme j'en ai vraiment marre de Skyrock, je comptais y supprimer tous mes blogs et je me suis souvenue que j'avais cette fic, quasiment terminée.**

**Comme c'est ma toute première, je m'interdis formellement de la supprimer elle aussi ! Alors j'ai décidée de la réécrire sur !**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Bonne lecture !**

La nuit était particulièrement froide, comme l'était si souvent les rues de Londres. Tout était silencieux, les passants tardifs ne circulaient même plus dans cette noirceur d'encre.

Pourtant, dans une ruelle sombre, sans aucun éclairage, deux personnes se trouvaient là, silencieuse. La première silhouette, plus petite que l'autre, avait la tête au niveau de la gorge de la plus grande. Celle-ci était agitée de spasmes réguliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite silhouette s'éloigna, laissant tomber à terre l'autre.

La jeune fille soupira et mit sa capuche sur sa tête afin de dissimuler son visage, essuyant au passage une goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Puis elle regarda l'homme évanouit sur le sol. Il n'avait pas été très nourrissant celui-là...mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la difficile! Pas avec le mal qu'elle se donnait pour rester discrète et ne pas leurs faire trop de mal. Maintenant qu'elle était à peu près désaltérer, elle devait filer avant qu'une personne quelconque ne la remarque.

Rester à faire une dernière chose avant de disparaitre. Rejetant en arrière une mèche aussi sombre que la nuit, elle se pencha vers l'évanouit et mit sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Une étrange lumière argentée illumina la main et _rentra_ dans le crâne, lentement, formant comme une sorte de brume. A son réveil, l'homme aurait un bon mal de tête et aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente. C'était parfait comme ça d'ailleurs ! La jeune fille se releva, époussetant un peu sa robe .

« -_Je ferais mieux de filer. Des gens pourraient me voir!_ pensa-elle »  
D'un bond puissant, elle se retrouva sur le toit d'une maison et, sa longue cape flottant derrière elle, elle se mit à courir, veillant soigneusement à ne pas glisser sur les tuiles humides des toits.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle sauta sur le sol avec la souplesse d'un chat pour se retrouver devant un petit immeuble sombre et d'apparence sordide. Elle entra à l'intérieur et monta l'escalier.

Quatre étages plus haut, elle s'arrêta devant une porte et entra dans un appartement assez petit, propre mais peu meublé. Une jolie chatte noire se leva de son coussin en l'entendant entrer et vint vers elle.  
« -_Bonsoir Espoir_.dit la jeune fille en mettant sa cape sur un vieux porte-manteau  
-_Tu as pût boire cette nuit?_ demanda soudain l'animal en s'asseyant sur le plancher  
-_Un peu. J'ai trouvé un homme mais son sang avait tellement_ _le goût de l'alcool et de l'opium que je n'ai bu que deux gorgées_. Cela feras l'affaires jusqu'à demain.répondit la jeune fille  
-_Tu aurais dû chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Cela t'aurait évité de ressortir le lendemain. Je n'aime pas que tu aille boire tous les soirs. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire !_grogna la chatte en fronçant le museau »

La jeune fille sourit et alla dans sa chambre où une douce brise nocturne agitait lentement les rideaux. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit, rangea la robe et se glissa dans ses draps où un sommeil agité ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Le lendemain, un oiseau se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se mit à gazouiller joyeusement, gonflant les plumes. La silhouette dans le lit bougea mollement, s'accompagnant de quelques bâillements étouffer. La jeune fille s'assit et frotta ses yeux gris foncés en baillant, encore à moitié endormie. Elle s'étira longuement en baillant autant qu'elle le pouvait avant de se lever. Puis elle se dirigea vers son armoire et enfila une robe noire. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la chatte.  
« -_Alors Alix, bien dormis?_demanda-elle en sautant sur le lit d'un bond gracieux  
-_Oui. Aujourd'hui je vais aller me balader dans Londres, histoire de voir ce qu'il s'y passe. J'en profiterais pour aller rendre visite à Undertaker et te ramener à manger._répondit Alix en brossant ses cheveux ébènes »  
Elle se tourna vers la chambre en désordre et claqua des doigts impérieusement. Les draps et les coussins se mirent tous seuls en place et la chemise de nuit alla sagement se mettre dans l'armoire, soulevée par une petite brume argentée qui disparut aussitôt après. Elle alla dans le hall d'entrée et attrapa sa cape. Saluant son chat au passage, elle sortit et dévala les escaliers, touchant à peine les marches.

Une fois dans la rue elle se dirigea vers la grande place, savourant la fraicheur de ce jour d'automne. C'était jour de foire et tout le monde était de sortie, animant les rues d'un joyeux tintamarre. La jeune fille marchée tout en regardant les étalages, si bien qu'elle finit par rentrer dans quelqu'un.

« -_Aïe! Vous pourriez faire attention!_grogna la personne qu'elle venait de cogner »

Alix leva la tête et vit un jeune garçon de son âge, fort bien vêtu, un peu petit mais droit et fier. Il avait des cheveux bleu-noirs et les yeux bleus nuits. Enfin l'œil bleu nuit. Celui de droite était caché par un bandeau. Derrière ce garçon ce tenait un homme entièrement vêtu de noir.

« -_Un majordome. Ce garçon est un noble. Sûrement un comte. Pourtant l'odeur de cet homme n'est pas celle d'un simple humain. C'est celle...d'un démon!_pensa la jeune fille en se redressant, légèrement sur la défensive  
-_Hé! Vous pourriez vous escusez!_s'exclama l'adolescent, l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur  
-_Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès! Vous aussi vous_ _ne regardiez pas devant vous!_s'emporta Alix  
-_J'imaginais les vampires plus polies._dit l'homme avec un sourire légèrement moqueur »

Alix et le jeune garçon se figèrent, aussi étonner l'un que l'autre. Le jeune noble fixer la jeune fille avec des yeux très surpris, mais pas spécialement effrayer. Alix se reprit, son étonnement passer.  
« -_Eh bien, une telle rapidité de compréhension est étonnante, même pour un démon._dit elle en croisant les bras et en relevant un coin de sa bouche  
_-Tu...tu es..un vampire?_bredouilla l'adolescent en passant au tutoiement  
-_Oui. Et vôtre majordome est un démon. J'en conclus que vous êtes par un pacte tous les deux._répondit Alix  
-_Vôtre niveau de compréhension n'est pas mal non plus!_fit remarquer le majordome en s'inclinant  
-_Serais-je un vampire digne de ce nom si je ne pouvais reconnaitre les créatures des ténèbres et leurs motivations?_ demanda la jeune fille  
-_Si tu es un vampire comment se fait-il que tu supportes la lumière du soleil?_ demanda le jeune noble d'un air méfiant  
-_Pff! Ces légendes humaines sont vraiment ridicules!_souffla Alix en levant les yeux aux ciel  
-_Jeune Maître allons-y: Undertaker nous attend._dit le démon  
-_Vous allez chez Undertaker? Cela tombe bien:moi aussi!_ _Allons-y ensemble!_proposa la jeune vampire  
-_Pas question_!s'exclama l'adolescent  
-_En fait je ne vous demandez pas votre avis_.répondis Alix en leurs emboitant le pas »

L'adolescent voulus dire quelque chose mais referma presque aussitôt la bouche en serrant un peu plus fort le pommeau de sa canne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son démon de majordome qui lui se contenta de lui renvoyait son regard.

Finalement le conte haussa les épaules de dépit et reprit fièrement son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Une créature de la nuit en plus ou en moins, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa ténébreuse vie !

**Premier chapitre de fait ! Bon je suis quand même un peu dégoûtée parce qu'il est relativement court. Raaah ça m'agace !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Contrat de confiance entre vampire et humain !**_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon sang moi qui pensais que j'aurais juste à remettre les chapitres sur un fichier World et que j'aurais juste à les poster après…Ah ah ah, pauvre petite naïve que je suis !**

**Ah oui parce qu'il faut aussi les modifier pour les rendre meilleurs et aussi pour qu'ils aient une longueur acceptable ! Et ça, ça peut prendre un temps monstre…**

**Je ne demande qu'une chose : Pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple dans la vie !?**

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à votre goût !**

Le trio se mit donc en route vers la boutique de cercueils, dans un parfait silence. Tout en marchant, Alix réfléchissait, jetant de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil à ses compagnons de marche. A quoi pensait-elle? À la raison qui avait pu pousser le jeune comte à faire un passer avec un démon.

« -_Bon déjà c'est qu'il veut accomplir une vengeance. Je ne connais aucun humain qui fait un pacte avec un démon pour une autre raison que la vengeance. Mais qui veut-il venger?_ pensa-elle »  
Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges et retournait la question dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas qui le jeune noble aurait envie de venger au point de perdre son âme.

« -_Nous sommes arriver._déclara soudain le majordome en s'arrêtant »

Alix leva la tête et constata qu'en effet ils étaient devant la boutique de cercueils. Le démon leurs ouvrit la porte et les deux adolescents entrèrent. La boutique était vide de toute présence humaine...  
« -_Undertaker? Où êtes-vous?_ demanda le jeune comte en regardant tout autour de lui, veillant à ne rien toucher  
-_Ciel Phantomhive vous vous êtes enfin décider à venir essayer un cercueil? _demanda la voix du croque-mort, résonnant dans la petite boutique »  
Le trio se tenait vers le cercueil d'où provenait la voix et, d'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête dans cette direction. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Undertaker en sortit, son éternel sourire au visage. Quand il aperçut Alix, ce sourire augmenta encore un peu, lui donnant un air inquiétant

« _-Tiens mais c'est ma vampire adorée! Comment vas-tu Alix?_ demanda-il  
-_Bien et toi? De beau cadavres en ce moment? _demanda à son tour la vampire en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté  
-_Oh que oui! Plusieurs victimes d'un meurtrier. Les plaies étaient magnifiques!Ah au faite je t'ais garder cela!_répondit le croque-mort en lui tendant une vingtaine de bouteilles remplis d'un liquide rouge épais  
-_Oh merci! Avec ça je vais avoir de quoi boire pendant deux ou trois semaines._le remerçia la vampire  
-_Hum hum._toussota Ciel, une main sur une hanche  
-_Ah oui Comte Phantomhive vous venez choisir votre cercueil? _demanda Undertaker  
-_Non je viens vous demander des précisions sur les victimes d'un meurtre en série._répondit l'adolescent. _D'ailleurs qui pourrait venir pour essayer un cercueil… ?_  
-_Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous devez faire pour obtenir des informations? _demanda Undertaker en se penchant vers lui, tout sourire  
-_Effectivement_.intervint le majordome. _Jeune Maitre, Mademoiselle Alix, je vais vous demander d'aller attendre dehors._ajouta-il en ouvrant la porte »

Les deux adolescents sortirent donc de la boutique. Alix était perplexe  
-_Heu...pourquoi il nous a demandé de sortir? _demanda-elle en se tournant vers l'a dolescent  
-_Il ne veut pas qu'on sache comment il fait rire Undertaker._répondit Ciel d'un ton banal »  
Au moment où il finissait sa phrase un éclat de rire secoua la boutique et l'enseigne menaca de se décrocher, faisant violement sursauter la jeune fille. Ah ils avaient besoin de faire rire le croquemort pour avoir des informations, eux ?

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et découvrirent Undertaker écrouler de rire sur son bureau tandis que le majordome remettait tranquillement ses gants en place.  
-_Aah. Sébastian vous êtes un vrai le croque-mort _en se relevant. _Les meurtres sont tous similaire, ce qui veut forcément dire qu'ils ont étaient commis par la même personne. Il faut aussi savoir que les victimes sont toutes des femmes et des enfants. On les as d'abord étrangler puis on leurs a ouvert l'estomac avant de leur prendre leur cœur, leur foie, leur estomac. On a également ouvert le crâne pour prendre leur cerveau. D'ailleurs je n'avais plus grand-chose à mettre dans mes petits bocaux à cause de ça…  
_-_Mmph. Très bien merci Undertaker. _dit Ciel  
-_Un instant jeune comte! Si vous compter vous mêler de cette affaire je vous conseille de faire équipe avec Alix. Avoir un vampire et un démon comme allier peut s'avérer très pratique._dit le croque-mort en désignant la concerné de sa longue manche »

Alix sursauté un peu, embarrassée.

« -_Au revoir Undertaker._salua Ciel, sans réagir à la proposition, en apparence »

Le trio sortis dans la rue et marchèrent un peu pour sortir des ruelles sombres et salle. Une fois de nouveau sur la grande place, le jeune comte se tourna vers Alix.  
-_Que diriez-vous de venir prendre une tasse de thé chez moi? _proposa-il avec un sourire aimable, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas  
-_Heu...oui pourquoi pas? _accepta la jeune fille sans réfléchir »

Alix suivit donc les deux hommes jusqu'à une calèche assez luxueuse. Sébastian leurs ouvrit la portière et, une fois les deux adolescents installés, la referma avant de s'installer à la place du cocher.

Les rênes claquèrent, les chevaux piaffèrent et la calèche se mit en marche. Alex, qui ne montait jamais dans ce genre de transports regarder par la vitre avec bonheur, appréciant les secousses qui les agitaient. Par miracle il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur les routes si bien que, tout en conduisant, Sébastian pouvait réfléchir à son aise sur le thé et le gâteau qu'il servirait au gouter. C'était tout de même pénible, ces invités surprises !

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur, Ciel aussi réfléchissait au statut de vampire de la jeune fille assise en face de lui.

« - _Je me demande si ce que les gens racontent sur les vampires sont vrais..._pensa-il  
-_Certaines choses que vous dites sur nous sont assez proches de la réalité. Par contre vos moyens pour nous anéantir ou vous protégez de nous sont...pitoyables!_déclara soudain la jeune fille sans cesser de regarder au dehors »

Ciel sursauta et la regarda, ébahie.

« -_Mais comment..._commença-il  
-_Comment j'ai su que vous pensiez à cela? Eh bien on va dire qu'en ce qui concerne la magie je suis assez...douée._le coupa Alix avec un petit sourire »

Ciel ne dit rien et se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait conseillé Undertaker. Avec un vampire à ses côtés, en plus de Sébastian, il n'aurait plus à craindre ses ennemis. Et il pourrait retrouver les assassins de ses parents plus rapidement. Oui, il n'y trouvé que des avantages ! Il allait donc tout faire pour que cette jeune fille entre à son service !

Satisfait de sa décision il se tourna vers Alix. Le soleil étant au rendez-vous, elle lui apparaissait en pleine lumière et il put l'admirer pour la première fois. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était étrangement belle, d'une beauté qui n'était pas vraiment humaine. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient gracieusement sur ses frêles épaules. Elle posséder un long cou, de grands yeux en amandes et de très longs cils noirs, ce qui lui donnait un regard envoutant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le jeune comte se perdit dans le gris profond de ses prunelles dont le contour présentait de drôles de nuances de rouge.

Soudain la calèche s'arrêta devant un grand manoir, l'interrompant dans ses rêveries. Sébastian sauta à terre et ouvrit la portière. Les deux adolescents sortirent et suivirent le majordome. Une fois dans le hall, celui-ci se tourna vers les deux autres.

« -_Je vais vous préparer le goûter._dit-il en s'inclinant avant de partir en direction des cuisines »

Ciel acquiesça et fit signe à Alix de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du jeune comte. Ciel désigna un fauteuil à la jeune fille et s'assit derrière son bureau.

« -_Bien...Alix c'est cela? _demanda-il en croisant les mains »

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête

« - _Pendant le trajet j'ai réfléchit à ce qu'a dit Undertaker. Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il a raison. Avec vous à mes côtés, en plus de Sébastian je serais tranquille et..._reprit Ciel  
-_Je vous arrête tout de suite! Si il s'agit de vous aider dans des affaires honnêtes je dirais oui sans aucun problème! Mais je préfère vous prévenir: je refuse de vous aider dans des affaires illicites et douteuses!_le coupa vivement Alix. _ C'est contraire à mes principes._  
-_C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre! Ne vous inquiétez pas il s'agira de m'aider dans les affaires que me confis la Reine et d'assurer, avec l'aide des autres ma propre sécurité. Rien d'illégale ou douteux._dit l'adolescent en reprenant sa formule avec un léger sourire_. Alors, est-ce oui ou non? _ajouta-il  
-_Je sens que ma monotone vie de vampire vas enfin prendre fin! Je prédis que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec vous. C'est oui cher comte Phantomhive._dit Alix en lui serrant la main avec un clin d'œil »

Au même moment Sébastian entra avec une desserte sur laquelle trônaient des tasses et un gâteau.

**Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est fait lui aussi ! Une bonne chose de faite comme on dit !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon et voici ce troisième chapitre ! Alors oui les chapitres vont sortir un peu plus rapidement que pour mes autres histoires pour la simple bonne raison que comme j'ai déjà quasiment écris toute l'histoire (même si je la modifie beaucoup parce que j'ai de nouvelles idées ou parce que j'ai écrit de grosses conneries) et ça va beaucoup plus vite pour les poster comme ça !**

**J'ai quand même remarqué, en me relisant, que je n'étais pas tellement douée à l'époque où je l'ai créé ! Moi qui en étais super fière à l'époque….**

Tout en sirotant son thé à la menthe, Ciel rédiger le contrat de sa nouvelle employée. Elle serait nourris, logée et blanchis mais pas payer, du moins pas pour le moment. Le jeune comte eu un instant d'hésitation quand il dut mettre les horaires. Rédiger un contrat de travail pour un vampire c'était déjà étrange alors mettre en plus « 24h sur 24 » comme heure de travail…  
« -_Un vampire a-t-il besoin de dormir?_pensa-il »  
Il décida de laisser cette option de côté et de demander à la jeune fille.  
De son côté, Alix pensait à sa nouvelle condition de garde du corps. Sa vie d'immortelle allait enfin prendre un peu de piquant! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Après presque cent ans d'ennuis, enfin un peu d'action  
« -_Et peut-être que mes souvenirs et cauchemars me laisseront tranquilles..._pensa-elle avec un peu d'amertume._ Et peut-être qu'Il me laissera enfin ! »_

Soudain elle se souvint d'Espoir, qui devait attendre avec inquiétude son retour. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas!

« -_Il faut que je retourne dans mon appartement pour récupérer mon chat et mes affaires._dit-elle au jeune comte en se levant  
-_Sébastien est en train de le faire_.se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en avalant une gorgée de thé, grimaçant un peu au mot « chat _». Au fait, Alix, est-ce que les vampires ont besoin de dormir? _demanda-il avec curiosité  
-_Ce n'est pas un besoin. Certains d'entre nous ne le font jamais. D'autres le font car cela empêche la soif de revenir trop vite et aussi parce que ça a tendance à augmenter nos pouvoirs. Moi je dors surtout parce que je n'aime pas avoir des cernes sous les yeux._répondit la jeune fille »

Ciel hocha la tête et lui demanda s'il était possible qu'elle soit disponible pour son métier de garde du corps jour ET nuit. Alix lui répondit que oui, tant que ce n'était pas systématique. Une fois le contrat rédiger le jeune comte tourna la feuille vers son employée et lui tendit un stylo.  
« -_Signer en bas, à droite. Ensuite je vous montrerais vôtre chambre._dit-il »

La jeune vampire signa, amusée en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une encre rouge semblable à du sang. Ciel se leva et lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans une chambre grande et assez jolie, proche de celle du jeune comte. Sur le lit reposait de grandes valises et un chat ronronnait paisiblement sur un coussin.

« -_Bienvenue dans votre chambre Alix._dit Ciel »

La jeune fille allait répondre quand un cliquetis attira son attention, bruit qui venait des buissons justes en face. Ayant reconnus l'origine du dit cliquetis, elle ne fût pas surprise quand une balle de pistolet arriva sur le jeune comte en sifflant. Rapide comme l'éclair elle attrapa le garçon par le col, le tira en arrière et attrapa la balle dans la main. Au même moment Sébastian entra.  
« -_Je vais mettre le Jeune Maître en lieu sûr. Pendant ce temps, Demoiselle Alix vous devriez vous charger de nos visiteurs imprévus._dit-il avec un sourire._ Monsieur, il semblerait que le Comte de Casserer n'est pas apprécié que vous revendiez l'entreprise dont il était chargé ! »_

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un léger sourire et sauta de la fenêtre. Elle atterrit sans un bruit sur le sable et se redressa, tous les sens aux aguets. Son œil perçant détecta un mouvement furtif sur sa droite. Deux secondes plus tard elle se trouvait devant deux hommes vêtus de noir, l'air assez consternés.  
« -_Bien le bonjour messieurs._dit-elle avec une petite révérence, y mettant toute ses bonnes manières »

Devant sa politesse, l'un des hommes eu un mauvais sourire. Il se redressa et se mit face à elle.

« -_Bonjour ma jolie! Peut-on savoir ce qu'une si jeune fille comme toi fait-ici? _demanda-il, faussement poli  
-_Oh je suis juste venus voir qui tentait de tuer mon Maitre. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est vous_.dit Alix sur le ton de la conversation  
-_Oui c'est nous. Et que compte-tu faire? _demanda l'autre homme »

Alix releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. En voyant ses dents les deux hommes reculèrent. Ses dents, parfaitement normales il y a deux minutes à peine, s'étaient transformées en crocs apparemment très pointus et coupants. Dans un parfait silence, la jeune vampire se jeta sur les deux hommes, qui eux hurlèrent comme des possédés, et les vida de leurs sang. Quand elle eut terminée elle repoussa les deux corps exsangues, l'air agacée.

« -_Eh bien eh bien vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle._dit une voix douce. _C'est bien la première fois que je n'ai pas à m'occuper de cas comme ça !_  
-_Serais-je un garde du corps digne de ce nom si je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de parasite de ce genre? _demanda Alix en se retournant »

Sébastien sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

« -_Savoir-faire ce genre de choses est normal pour un domestique de la famille encore la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil_. »

Le démon approuva d'un signe de tête et, suivit par Alix, retourna au manoir, après avoir jeté au préalable les deux cadavres dans la forêt voisine.

Alix grimaça et se tourna vers Sébastian.  
« -_Je dois vraiment mettre cette robe? _demanda-elle en montrant du doigt une élégante robe de toile blanche  
-_Oui. C'est un ordre du Jeune Maitre._répondit le démon  
-_Mais avec une telle robe je ne vais jamais pouvoir marcher!Sans parler de courir! _protesta le vampire  
-_Une lady se doit de porter une robe convenable et il est indécent pour une femme de porter un pantalon!_fit une voix que les deux immortels connaissaient bien  
-_Peut-être mais vous oubliez certaine choses. Je ne suis pas une lady mais une femme normale et, de plus, je suis vôtre garde du corps. Avec une robe de ce genre je ne pourrais jamais faire mon travail comme il faut._expliqua Alix en se tournant vers Ciel qui venait d'entre dans la pièce »

Le jeune comte fit une petite grimace et reconnut en son for intérieur qu'elle avait raison. Depuis les trois jours que la jeune fille était ici, il avait de nombreuses fois remarqué qu'elle n'hésitait pas à opposer leurs deux opinions quand ils ne s'accordaient pas. Cela avait le don de le renfrognait !

Il se tourna vers son majordome et lui dit d'aller acheter une autre robe. Le démon s'inclina et, prenant la robe de mousseline au passage, sortis de la pièce. Un silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Ciel, qui jusque-là fixer la fenêtre, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle se tenait appuyer contre le mur et regarder le sol. L'adolescent se racla la gorge.

« -_Avez-vous fait connaissance avec les autres domestiques?_ demanda-il  
-Oui. Ils sont très gentils et serviables.répondit Alix en levant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres »

Au même moment, de petits coups furent frappés contre la porte. Sébastian entra, portant dans les mains une autre robe. Alix se retint de hausser un sourcil. A peine quelques secondes pour en acheter une neuve, c'était du grand art !

La vampire la prit et se mit derrière un paravent. Elle enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans la robe. Celle-ci était tombée un peu en dessous des chevilles et était noire. Sur le corsage des roses blanches étaient brodées çà et là. Assez sobre en fait. La jeune fille avisa une paire de bottes noires à petits talons qui étaient tombé. Elle les enfila et se montra aux deux hommes. Les yeux de Ciel s'agrandirent en la voyant.

En lisant ses pensées, la jeune fille eu un sourire en coin. Ainsi il la trouvait joli? Intéressant...Sébastian hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. L'adolescent se racla la gorge et fit signe à sa garde du corps de le suivre. Une fois dans le bureau du jeune comte, celui-ci s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains.

« -_Bien. Ce soir je ou plutôt __nous__ nous rendrons à la réception que donne le Vicomte de Druitt. Je suis presque sûr que le responsable de ces meurtres sordides y seras._expliqua-il  
-_D'accord. Allez-vous vous travestir_? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux »

Les joues de Ciel se colorèrent d'un superbe rouge cramoisies.

« _-Que...quoi...bien sûr que non!_s'exclama-il, à la fois furieux et confus. »

La jeune fille sourit encore plus et acquiesça.  
« -_Vous pouvez sortir. Je vous ferais appeler quand nous partirons._ordonna le jeune comte »

Alix se leva, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Une fois seul, Ciel mit la tête en arrière. Il l'avouait, Alix le troublait, le fascinait. En repensant à ses grands yeux gris foncés si...profond il sourit.

De son côté Alix était dans sa chambre, debout devant sa coiffeuse pour essayer de faire quelque chose de ses épaisses boucles noires.

La jeune fille s'arma de brosses, peignes, épingles et commença sa coiffure. Elle attacha ses cheveux noirs en un chignon haut et mit une torsade de perles blanches et noires sur son front. Elle venait juste de terminer quand on frappa à la porte. May Linn entra et lui dit, en bafouillant un peu, que le Jeune Maitre l'attendez pour aller à la réception.

« _-Merci May Linn_.remercia Alix en souriant chaleureusement »

La bonne rougit et retourna à son travail. La jeune fille descendit et rejoignit le comte devant la calèche. Il lui jeta un vague coup d'œil, afin d'estimer si oui ou non elle était présentable et lui fit signe de monter. Sébastian s'installa à la place du cocher et démarra.

En chemin, Ciel expliqua son plan à la vampire. Elle devait occuper le Vicomte Druitt pendant que lui et Sébastian chercherais discrètement le meurtrier en interrogeant tout aussi discrètement les invités. Alix acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Une fois arriver à la demeure du Vicomte, le trio entrèrent dans la salle de bal. Une douce musique se faisait entendre ainsi que les bavardages des centaines d'invités présents. La jeune fille et les deux hommes partirent de leurs côtés, comme si de rien n'était.

Alix attrapa une coupe de champagne et parcourut la salle du regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée à une fête. Depuis sa métamorphose en fait. Ça lui avait manqué…

Elle accepta l'invitation d'un homme et, tout en dansant, surveilla Ciel du coin de l'œil. Le jeune comte se contentait de rester appuyait à un mur, bavardant de temps à autre avec des invités qui le saluait. Pas très festif en somme…

La musique s'arrêta, la danse avec. La jeune fille salua et retourna à sa place. De petits applaudissements la firent se retourner, surprise. Le Vicomte de Druitt se tenait là, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -_Au milieu de cette piste de danse vous aviez la grâce d'un ange aux plumes noirs!_dit-il d'un air théâtral  
_-Si vous saviez quelle sorte d'ange je suis..._pensa la vampire en souriant. _Vôtre compliment me fait un immense plaisir, Vicomte._dit-elle avec une salutation polie »

Le Vicomte lui fit un baisemain et l'invita à danser. Alix accepta, amusée du ton de cérémonie dont usait l'hôte de la soirée. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Ciel et Sébastian qui continuait leur interrogatoire déguisé.

Soudain son regard se porta sur la fenêtre ouverte. Des ombres bougeaient dans le jardin. Aussitôt la danse terminée elle fila rejoindre les deux hommes.  
« -_Ils y a des gens qui veulent s'inviter dans le jardin._dit-elle en désignant la fenêtre du menton  
-_Hum...Nous partons. Nous avons parlé à chaque invité et aucun ne corresponds au tueur. Nous allons à la calèche. Je vous laisse vous chargez des invités surprises Alix._dit Ciel »

La jeune fille acquiesça et, en vérifiant qu'on ne la voyer pas, sauta par la fenêtre. Si c'était le même type qui envoyait des mercenaires, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, c'est qu'il était vraiment en rogne contre le jeune comte !

Dans un parfait silence elle se débarrassa des _invités_ surprises et retourna à la calèche.

« -_Les tueurs et les crapules ont vraiment mauvais goût!_dit-elle à Sébastian en passant sa langue sur ses crocs avant de les rétracter.  
-_Sur ce point je suis entièrement de votre avis!_approuva le démon en prenant les rênes. »

La vampire sourit et grimpa dans le véhicule. Ciel se tenait accouder à la fenêtre, l'air énerver et déçu.

« -_Pff. C'est étrange que le tueur de ces femmes et enfants ne soit pas à cette soirée._dit-il._ Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il est de la noblesse !_  
-_Vous les humains avaient une drôle de notion de l'étrange_.fit remarquer Alix »

Le jeune comte tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent. La vampire sourit de toute ses dents. L'adolescent frissonna en voyant qu'une goutte de sang était sur ses lèvres.  
« -_Oui._murmura-il. _Il y à étrange et étrange_. »

**Troisième chapitre de bouclé, au suivant de ces messieurs !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Petite absence (heurm heurm) qui duras un petit moment, jusqu'au jour où, triomphant du Mal qui la terrassait, l'auteure renait de ses cendres, tel le puissant et beau Phénix !...Non, je ne suis pas folle, seulement un peu à bout de nerfs.**

**Petite précision : Alors non, Alix ne possède pas de chat parlant à proprement parler, vous en saurez plus un peu plus tard !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Cette fois c'est sûr, elle ne casserait rien! Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher, une pile d'assiettes dans les mains, May Linn avançait prudemment pour ne pas trébucher bêtement. Elle approchait de la table et jubilait déjà quand une sourie passa en courant entre ses jambes. Paniqué, la jeune femme sauta d'un pied sur l'autre et glissa. Par réflexe elle mie ses mains devant elle et attendit le choc...qui ne vint jamais. Elle sentit qu'on la tenait par la taille et vu l'absence de fracas elle estima que son sauveur avait rattrapé les assiettes.

« -_May Linn tout vas bien? Tu ne t'est pas fait mal_? demanda une voix de jeune fille »

La bonne ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Alix qui lui souriait, la vaisselle sur l'avant-bras.  
-_N...non tout vas bien. Tu ma rattraper avant que je tombe_.répondit la jeune femme en se redressant aussitôt, toute rouge »

Alix sourit encore plus et remit la vaisselle en meilleur équilibre et se leva, relevant en même temps la femme de ménage qui remit vite ses lunettes (légèrement déçue que ce ne soit pas Sébastian qui l'es rattrapée…)

« -_Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus prudent de prendre une assiette à la fois? _demanda la jeune fille  
-_Heu si mais...ça vas prendre deux fois plus de temps. _répondit la bonne en remettant sa jupe en place un peu gênée  
-_Tu as raison. Je vais t'aider_. décida la vampire »

Avant que May Linn est le temps de refuser la vampire était déjà en train de mettre les assiettes sur la nappe blanche et commencer déjà à les astiquer, un sourire aux lèvres. La bonne se remit de sa surprise et courut l'aider à terminer.  
-Le métier de bonne n'est pas de tout remarquer Alix  
-C'est vrai. Mais je suis heureuse d'être là. Depuis que je suis au service de Monsieur il m'arrive pas mal d'aventures!expliqua la bonne en souriant. Et toi Tu es heureuse ici?demanda-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille  
-Oui. Détruire des criminels et les pourchassaient me donnent une étrange satisfaction. Surtout quand je pense à toutes les vies qu'ils ont détruites...répondit rêveusement la vampire, les yeux dans le vide. Et puis le comte est quelqu'un d'inté -elle  
En voyant son expression May Linn eu un sourire malicieux.

-Il est beau n'est-ce pas?demanda-elle avec innocence  
-Oui.répondit Alix sans voir le piège  
-Ha ha!s'exclama la bonne, le doigt pointer victorieusement sur la jeune fille. Tu es amoureuse de lui!

Alix piqua un fard et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Surtout un coup aussi basique qu'elle-même avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois ! Non mais qu'elle cruche, une vraie débutante !

-Bien sûr que non!s'exclama-elle à son tour, essayant de garder un semblant de courage. On peut trouver un garçon beau ou charmant sans pour autant être amoureuse de lui! Je trouve que Ci...que Monsieur est agréable à regarder, c'est tout. De plus il a déjà une fiancé -elle »

Finny entra en courant dans la pièce au moment où elle terminait sa phrase.

« -Alix Monsieur te demande de le rejoindre dans son -il,à moitié essouffler  
-Ah?D'accord. Merci Finny.répondit la vampire »

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau du comte. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?_pensa-elle  
Une fois devant la porte elle vérifia rapidement l'état de sa tenue et frappa.

« la voix de Ciel  
-Vous vouliez me voir Comte?demanda Alix en entrant  
-Ouais. J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose: Cela fait une semaine que j'enquête sur ces meurtres, une semaines qu'il y a de nouvelles victimes et une semaines que je ne trouve rien!Ce n'est quand même pas un homme invisible ou un fantôme qui tue ces gens!s'énerva l'adolescent  
-Vu la précision des incisions et le parfait du meurtre je dirais que ce n'est pas sa première série d' la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que son maitre lui montrait  
-En effet. Il y à peu près dix ans il y a eu des meurtres de ce Ciel »

Dix ans ? Pourquoi une pause aussi longue ? Ce n'était pas logique, surtout si on partait du point de vu que le meurtrier ne devait plus être très jeune et avait donc plus de chance de se faire attraper…

Alix voulut dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser la place à une tornade à cheveux blonds élégamment bouclées.

« -Ciieelll!Tu m'as manqué!cria Lizzy en se jetant dans les bras de son fiancé  
-Lizzy!Quand vas-tu enfin m'envoyer un messager AVANT de venir me voir?!demanda le Comte en essayant de respirer, gigotant pour se libérer  
-Je suis ta fiancée!Pas besoin de messager!répondit la marquise en le lâchant, tapotant sa joue au passage avec une petite moue »

Son regard se porta sur Alix qui se leva aussitôt, se rappelant d'un coup de ses bonnes manières (règle numéro une, toujours éviter de se faire surprendre !).

« -Ciel qui est cette si jolie jeune fille?demanda Elizabeth en chuchotant légèrement, sans quitter la concernée du regard  
-Je m'appelle Alix Tessamia et je suis la garde du corps du Comte Phantomhive.répondit la vampire avec une révérence polie  
-Moi je suis Elizabeth Midford, la fiancée de présenta Lizzy en lui rendant sa révérence de bon cœur »

Aussitôt après elle se précipita sur la jeune fille et l'examina sous toute les coutures.

« -Vu le teint que vous avez je suis sûre que le blanc vous irez à merveilles!Non!Le gris serait mieux, pour faire ressortir vos yeux, et cela vous donneras l'air plus gaie avec un beau gris argent!Vos cils sont vraiment longs, c'est magnifique! Et vos yeux son si grands et pétillant !s'extasia la marquise, les mains jointes »

Alix recula un peu, légèrement surprise par l'assaut de Lizzy qui ne cachait pas son enthousiasme.

« -Au fait Lizzy pourquoi est-tu là?demanda Ciel, délivrant sa garde du corps  
-Maman et papa sont très occuper en ce moment et je n'aime pas être seule. Donc j'ai décidé de venir te sa fiancée. Allons faire une promenade dans ton jardin!décida-elle »  
Sans laisser à son fiancé le temps de protester elle lui saisit la main et l'entraina dehors. Alix sourit et descendit  
à la cuisine où elle trouva Sébastian occuper à éplucher une carotte.

« -Je vais à la boutique de sens qu'il ne nous à pas tout dit. Je te confie le soin de la protection de la jeune fille »

Sébastian hocha la tête et Alix partie, souriant en entendant au loin les protestations de l'autre adolescent. Une fois dehors elle se mit à courir si vite qu'elle ne semblait plus qu'une ombre pour le commun des mortels. Une ombre furtive, surnaturelle, presque inquiétante.

Deux minutes plus tard elle était devant la boutique de cercueils.

« -Undetaker?Tu es là?demanda-elle en entrant  
-Bien le bonjour ma belle. Comment vas-tu?demanda le croque-mort en sortant de son cercueils, sourire inquiétant sur le visage  
-Très bien et toi?répondit la vampire en lui rendant son sourire  
-A merveille. Que de beaux cadavres en ce moment!s'extasia Undertaker, tournoyant sur place  
-Justement j'ai une question à te poser et réponds-moi honnêtement! Connais-tu le meurtrier?demanda Alix, très sérieuse  
-Oui.C'est un homme qui revend les organes des victimes à des écoles de médecines. Il se fait aidé par un shinigami.répondit le croque-mort en croquant un biscuit  
_Mais...si tu le sais pourquoi ne la tu pas dis? Ciel est très irritable parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le coupable!s'exclama la vampire  
-Justement. Le Comte Phantomhive à tendance à lever le nez un peu trop haut pour sa taille. J'ai jugé bon de lui donner du fils à -il »

Alix le regarda en silence pendant un moment, incrédule. Elle devait au moins reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, même si elle pensait qu'il aurait au moins due la prévenir un peu plus tôt ! Surtout en en sachant aussi long sur cette affaire qui donnait des cheveux blancs à son maitre ! Mais…Une petite leçon ne lui ferait pas de mal…

« -Je suis de ton avis Undertaker. Compte sur moi pour ne pas détruire ton travail. Je crois que je vais même t'aider.déclara Alix avec un mystérieux sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon »

Xxx

_Des flammes dévorent des toits en chaumes...Des gens courent de tous les côtés, paniqués, cherchant vainement un endroits où se cacher...Une odeur de chair brûler...Des hurlements de peur...Des pleurs de femmes et d'enfants...Des bras d'acier qui la tienne, qui l'empêche d'essayer de sauver les innocents...Des supplications hurlées...Un instant de noir...Puis une sensation de brûlure intenables, un mal à vous arracher les cordes vocales à force de hurler..._

Alix se réveilla en sursaut, un cri bloquait dans la gorge, la respiration difficile. Haletante, elle s'assit sur son lit et essuya de la main son front d'où perlaient des gouttes de sueur. Encore ce cauchemar…Non! Ce n'est pas un cauchemar! Du moins, pas _juste_ un cauchemar, même si elle aurait préféré…

C'était un souvenir! Un souvenir qui la hante...Le souvenir du jour où elle était devenue un vampire, un monstre pour elle, et où son village à était détruits. Elle trembla et sentie une larme coulait le long de sa joue. La jeune fille l'essuya d'un geste machinal et s'allongea, en sachant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, elle regarda soleil se levait lentement et percer la nuit. Quand il commença à faire presque jour elle se leva et se lava en silence, reniflant de temps en temps. Puis elle enfila sa robe et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Un claquage de doigts suffit pour que la chambre se range toute seule. C'était quand même bien pratique la télékinésie !

Enfin elle descendit à la cuisine où elle trouva Bard, armer d'un lance-flamme et poster devant le plan de travail.

« -Bonjour Bard. Que fais-tu?demanda Alix en entrant, intriguée »

Le cuisinier sursauta et se retourna brusquement, pointant son arme. Puis, reconnaissant la jeune fille il la baissa et sourit.

« -Salut prépare le dé -il  
-Heu...Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas réussir un plat correct avec un lance-flamme...dit doucement la jeune fille en souriant un peu  
-Bien sur que si! Comme je le dis toujours à Sébastian,l a cuisine est un art et l'art est une explosion!s'enflamma le cuisinier, des étoiles dans les yeux  
-Certes mais le fait de voir le plat mijotait lentement est un des plaisirs de la cuisine. On se réjouit de l'odeur, on attend avec impatience le moment où l'on pourra le déguster...expliqua l'adolescente, avec une passion modérée »

Bard réfléchit pendant un moment puis finit par hocher la tête. Après tout, autant faire plaisir à la petite demoiselle !

« -Tu as raison Alix!Il faut que j'apprenne à apprécier les vrais plaisir de la cuisine et arrêter de vouloir faire au plus vite!admit-il en lançant son lance-flamme à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-A la bonne heure!Je vais t'aider à préparer.décida la vampire en enfilant un tablier »

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à préparer un petit-déjeuner digne d'un roi pour le comte Phantomhive. Il y eu quelques moments où Bard voulaient revenir à sa bonne vieille méthode, trouvant que la chose n'était pas assez rapide. Heureusement Alix parvint à le calmer, parfois de justesse.

Quand Sébastian entra il ne sembla pas surpris de voir le repas prêt et pas brûler. Mais en lisant ses pensées Alix vit qu'il était tout de même étonner et sourit légèrement. Elle aimait surprendre !

« -Au faite Alix, Monsieur vous le majordome »

La vampire le suivit donc jusqu'à la salle à manger où l'adolescent attendait.

« -Ah enfin!marmonna-il »

Sébastian lui posa le petit-déjeuner devant lui et, à la demande de son maître, sortit de la pièce. Alix s'appuya contre un mur, jambes et bras croisés et attendit.

« -Où étiez-vous?demanda soudain l'adolescent »

Alix comprit tout de suite qu'il faisait allusion au jour où elle sortit en refusant de lui donner les raisons. Elle lui avait même rit au nez! Mais après tout cela ne le regardait pas, elle était toujours libre de ses mouvements !

« -Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regard.répondit la vampire »

Ciel faillit s'étrangler avec on thé et lui jeta un regard sût aussitôt ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Trop prévisible…

« -Même si vous m'ordonnez de le dire je ne répondrez pas. Je ne suis pas un démon mais un vampire et les ordres magiques auquel les démons sont obligés d'obéir n'ont aucun effet sur nous. Vous ne pourrez jamais forcer un vampire à dire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas dire. Et avec certains il ne faut mêmes pas essayer!Nous avons une sainte horreur des ordres. J'ai même connut quelques humains qui se sont fait tués en ayant donné des ordres à des vampires!expliqua posément la jeune fille  
-Ah vraiment? Vous avez des choses à cachés? demanda Ciel avec un sourire »

La provoqué était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour lui arracher la vérité. Et en général, c'est ce qui marcher le mieux. Mais à voir le sourire qu'elle lui offrait sa tentative avait échoué.

« -Je trouverais bien un quelque chose pour vous faire -il »

Alix se contenta de sourire encore plus et de se diriger vers la porte. Une main sur la poignet elle se retourna et envoya un baiser au comte avant de filer. Une fois dans le couloir elle resta immobile un moment.  
_Je boirais bien une petite gorgée de sang moi..._pensa-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

De son côté Ciel était encore rouge. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait envoyer le troubler assez...Il se surprit à penser qu'il l'embrasserait bien en vrai...

_« -Je deviens fou!Il faut que je me concentre sur mon enquête et que je trouve un moyen de la faire parler!Elle _ _a bien une faiblesse et il me suffit de la trouver!_  
pensa-il »

Il se frotta les mains et eu un petit sourire en coin. Cette fille était vraiment fascinante et il prédit qu'il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer! Son univers pourrait même être totalement bouleversé.

XXX

**Tiens, il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : C'est quand même un comble… Cette fiction est la première que j'ai écrite, il ne manque que deux ou trois chapitres sur le blog où elle est postée à l'origine, je devrais donc la finir en deux temps, trois mouvements. Eh ben nan ! Ah ah, mais ce serais bien trop beau, autant pour moi que pour vous ! Je suis vraiment feignasse…**

**XXX**

Rien, rien, rien, toujours rien! Voilà des semaines qu'il enquêtait et toujours aucunes traces de ce meurtrier mystérieux! Qui semblait faire une pause d'ailleurs car il n'y avait plus de victime depuis au moins deux semaines .Voilà une autre chose qui énervait profondément Ciel. Il n'y avait plus de victimes et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'était troublant, pénible, et ô combien énervant ! Il en avait des cheveux blancs !

De colère il frappa son bureau du poing et se prit la tête dans les mains, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Son regard azur se porta sur Alix qui était assise dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de lire en toute tranquillité, sans se soucier de ses états d'âmes. Parfaite occasion de se défouler un bon coup !

« -Dis donc je ne te paix pas à rien faire!lui lança le comte avec un mauvais sourire

-Non, vous ne me payez pas du tout. répondit l'adolescente sans quitter son livre des yeux, d'une voix douce comme une brise de printemps  
-Peut-être mais tu vis sous mon toit et tu es à mon service!rappela Ciel avec un moue légèrement boudeuse  
-Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne parvenez pas à résoudre vôtre enquête qu'il faut vous en prendre à remarquer la jeune fille en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux du comte »

Le concerné se renfrogna aussitôt. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait et lui parler sur ce ton, il détourna la tête de très mauvaise grâce. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il parvenait à diriger toute une entreprise alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à remettre sa garde du corps à sa place ?! Une femme en plus !

_« -J'en perd mon latin!_pensa-il avec mauvaise humeur  
-Au fait comte, Dame Elizabeth va arriver aujourd' ça soudain Alix, retenant un sourire  
-Hein?Mais comment le sait-tu? demanda Ciel en la dévisageant  
-Je peux lire les pensées des gens dont je connais le visage. Il me suffit de me concentrer et hop!Du moment que la distance à laquelle ils sont n'est pas trop importante, je peux savoir ce qu'il pense et compte faire. Et là je sais que vôtre fiancée compte venir vous rendre posément la jeune fille  
-Et tu sais quand elle arrive?demanda une nouvelle fois le comte  
-Je le sais mais je ne vous le direz pas pour le simple plaisir de vous voir désœuvré à son la vampire  
-Je t'ordonne de me dire quand elle arrive!s'exclama l'adolescent en se levant d'un bond, furieux »

Alix leva les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Puis elle croisa les jambes, mit ses main en coupes, et y mit son menton pour mieux le regarder.

« -Sinon quoi? Vous allez forcer Sébastian à me faire cracher le morceau? Détrompez-vous cher comte! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme d'apparence frêle que je ne peux pas me défendre contre les créatures de la nuit ! Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je serais depuis longtemps morte comme vulgaire source de protéines. De plus nous les vampires nous savons garder jalousement nos secrets et même les démons ne parviennent pas à savoir ce que nous ne voulons pas leurs doucement la jeune fille d'une voix suave »

Ciel en grinça des dents ! Ce n'était pas l'explication qu'elle venait de lui donner qui l'énervait, enfin pas seulement ça, mais le ton tranquille et doux qu'elle avait utilisé! Ce ton avait le don de le faire littéralement sortir de ses gonds !

Soudain, alors qu'il allait répliqué vertement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Lizzie entra dans la pièce.  
« -Coucou Ciel!s'exclama-elle en se jetant dans ses bras  
-Bonjour Lizzy.répondit son fiancer, à moitié étouffer  
-Bonjour Demoiselle poliment Alix en faisant une révérence  
-Oh Alix vous ête-là!remarqua Lizzy en lui rendant sa révérence. Mais pourquoi ne mettez-vous pas une robe un peu plus gaie?! Pourquoi pas du bleu? Ou une robe blanche? Je suis sûre que ça vous irez à merveille! Vous savez, les couleurs sombres donnent mauvaises mines et vous êtes déjà si pâle…Et pourquoi attachez-vous vos si beau cheveux?questionna la marquise  
-Je suis flatter par vos compliments Demoiselle! Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour moi mais pour vôtre fiancer, je me trompe?dit doucement Alix en souriant  
-Oui c'est vrai! Viens Ciel allons faire une promenade dans les bois! Mon père est rentré de son voyage et il m'a raconté plein de choses que je veux te dire !décida la marquise en prenant Ciel par le bras. Vous venez avec nous Alix?demanda Lizzy en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Je suis sûre que vous aimerez ces récits !  
-Si le comte m'y autorise avec un grand plaisir.répondit la jeune fille en s'inclinant »

Intérieurement Ciel la maudit. Il savait très bien que s'il disait non, sa fiancée ne comprendrait pas, ferait une scène comme elle en avait le secret et qu'Alix en profiterait pour se moquer de lui dès qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux.

« -_Décidément cette fille est vraiment...Arf j'en perds mes mots!_pensa-il avant de hocher la tête. C'est d'accord, Alix peut nous accompagner…dit-il avec sa glaceur coutumière, pour ne pas perdre la face »

Le trio se mit donc en route vers la forêt qui bordait le domaine Phantomhive. Ils marchaient depuis dix bonnes minutes quand Lizzie lâcha Ciel, qu'elle tenait amoureusement contre elle et se précipita sur un petit champ de violettes afin d'en faire un bouquet.

Alix, elle, entendit un bruit étouffer et compris tout de suite ce que c'était. Ca faisait un moment, tiens ! Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux fiancer et fila en direction du bruit, veillant à ce qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Comme prévu elle tomba sur deux hommes, camouflés dans un buisson. Ceux-ci pointèrent aussitôt leurs armes dans sa direction.

« -Bonjour Messieurs. Vous êtes au domaine Phantomhive mais vous le savez déjà. Et je suppose que vous ne savez pas que si vous ne partez pas sur le champ vous allez vous faire poliment Alix qui fit craqués ses jointures »

Les deux hommes, d'abord abasourdit devant ce petit bout de femme pâle comme une morte, éclatèrent de rire. L'un deux pointa son arme vers elle, sans même dire un mot. Il allait pour tirer quand Alix mit sa main sur le canon qu'elle tordit, sans se départir de son sourire. L'arme à feu vola un peu plus loin, son propriétaire.

L'autre allait répliquer, la sueur dégoulinant nerveusement sur ses tempes. Mais, voyant les crocs et l'air carnassier de la jeune fille, l'option de la fuite lui parut la plus judicieuse pour sa vie !

Ils filèrent donc comme des lapins, hurlant au diable. Alix ne se donna pas la peine de les suivre : elle les achèverait plus tard, ce serais plus déterminant. En un éclair elle retourna avec les deux autres qui s'étaient assis dans la clairière pour discuter à leurs aises.

Infatigable pipelette, Lizzie leurs raconta en détails ce que son père lui avait dit de son voyage. Alix écoutait d'une oreille distraite, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Xxx

« -Rentrons au manoir maintenant. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et des hommes sont venus espionner un peu plus tô la jeune fille dans l'oreille de Ciel au bout de quelques heures »

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils revinrent dans la maison. Tandis que Ciel restait avec sa fiancer, qui n'avait pas finie de tout lui dire, Alix suivait la trace des deux hommes en se concentrant sur les odeurs ambiantes. Ils étaient encore en banlieue.

_« -Décidément les humains sont lents!_pensa-elle en courant derrière une voiture qu'elle savait la leurs (en supposant qu'ils ne l'aient pas volés) »

D'un bond elle atterrit sur le capot, créant un léger creux dans le matériel. Puis, dans un parfait silence, avant même qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui leurs arrivés, elle vida les deux espions de leur sang.

_« -Et deux de moins! J'attends les prochains avec impatience même si le sang des crapules n'a pas bon goût!_pensa la vampire en jetant la voiture et les cadavre dans un ravin. _Ils devraient vraiment pensé à arrêter la drogue, parce que ça à vraiment un goût…Beurk ! »_

Xxx  
_Les flammes...Les cris...Les supplications...Les bras d'acier...La douleur...La haine...Le désespoir...La peur...Encore et toujours la haine et le chagrin! Pourquoi? Pourquoi... POURQUOI? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour ça ?!_

L'adolescente se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante et paniquer, manquant de hurler. Haletante, elle s'assit sur son lit et essaya de se calmer.

« -_N'aurais-je donc jamais la paix avec ces souvenirs? C'était il y a presque cent ans!Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tourner la page?... D'ailleurs comment pourrais-je? Comment pourrais-je oublier que le village_ à été détruit par ma faute? _Que les autres sont morts à cause de moi et de ma bêtise?_pensa-elle en tortillant les draps d'un geste nerveux »

En pensant à ce jour maudit elle sentit les larmes montaient. D'un geste rageur elle s'essuya les yeux et sortis du lit, manquant d'envoyer un coup de pied à Espoir qui ouvrit un œil mécontent.

« -Eh, il y en a qui ont besoin de dormir !fit remarqué l'animal d'un air grognon

-Ah bon ? Les sorcières-animales ont besoin de dormir maintenant ?répondit d'un ton cinglant l'adolescente »

La chatte fit une moue agacée en agitant la queue. Eh ce n'était pas sa faute à elle si ses pouvoirs avaient dégénérés à sa métamorphose ! Si elle le pouvait, elle reprendrait très vite sa véritable apparence plutôt que de rester dans ce corps petit et pelucheux !

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre suffit informer Alix que l'aube n'était pas prête de venir. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin…

Toutefois, sachant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle se prépara, marmonnant une malédiction à celui ou celle qui créer les cauchemars, pour peux que quelqu'un de ce genre existe. Une fois habillée elle sortit doucement de la chambre, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. En tournant dans un couloir elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Sébastian.

-« Alix? Que fais-tu à cette heure-ci? demanda le démon  
-Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin. Et à voir ta mine toi tu reviens d'une promenade où tu as fait un bon repas.répondit l'adolescente en essayant de réprimer une grimace »

Le majordome remarqua le dégoût qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher et sourit. C'était comique ça !

« -C'est étrange que les vampires soient dégouter de la façon dont se nourrice les démons avec les humains alors qu'ils servent comme des vaches à -il remarquer  
-Nous ne buvons le sang des humains que si nous y sommes obliger. En général on se contente du sang des animaux. Mais même là on fait attention à ceux que l'on mange parce que certaines espèces sont essentielles. De plus nous ne tuons pas nos…proies. On absorbe une partie du sang, on efface les souvenirs et on disparait. Du moins certains vampires font ça, et j'en fais partie. Certains refusent tout net de se nourrir d'animaux. Dans ces cas-là ils doivent tuer leurs proies humaines car ils sont obligés de boire la totalité du sang pour être pleinement rassasier. Alors que vous les démons vous tuez les humains et vous les empêcher d'accéder au repos éternel en les condamnant à "vivre" dans votre estomac en quelque Alix en fronçant le nez  
-D'où de vient cette culture? demanda le démon, impressionner malgré lui  
-J'ai errée pendant cent ans, j'ai donc eu largement le temps de me renseigner sur la magie et ses créatures. D'autant que dans mon village la connaissance des créatures magiques étaient aussi naturels que de nouveau la vampire en se contentant de hausser les épaules »

Le démon acquiesça et regarda sa montre.

« -Je vais devoir te laisser, le devoir m' -il en allant dans la cuisine sans plus de cérémonie »

Alix le regarda partir et alla au jardin. Après quelques minutes de marches sous la lune et les étoiles, elle s'installa sous un arbre. Un hibou en chasse vint se poser devant elle en hululant .Alix l'imita en souriant. Intriguer, l'oiseau se redressa et l'écouta, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Sans hésiter il vient se poser sur le doigt que la jeune fille lui tendait.  
-Alors prince de la nuit des oiseaux qu'elle nouvelle m'apporte-tu?demanda Alix en déplaçant le doigt où était le hibou jusqu'à son oreille »  
Celui-ci se mit à hululer à répétitions, comme pour lui répondre. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, la jeune fille pâlit. A la fin, après une petite caresse, le volatile s'envola. La vampire resta immobile en réfléchissant. Le hibou lui avait annoncé une nouvelle inattendue, bouleversante et dont elle se serait volontiers passer.

En y repensant elle se mit à trembler .Même après presque un siècle sa torture continuait. Et là elle allait empirer. N'aurait-elle donc jamais la paix?

XXX

Et paf, un de plus !


	6. CECI EST UNE INFO COLLECTIVE

Triste chose pour moi, heureuse nouvelle pour vous sans doute… :

J'ai cédé (bien malgré moi je vous ASSURE !) à la pression sociale, au mouvement de la société quoi… Et pourtant j'ai longuement lutter…Si longuement…Mais voilà le mal est fait.

Désormais vous aurez la joie, que dis-je, l'immense plaisir (QUI à tousser ?!) de me voir sur…*suspense* FACEBOOK ! Eh oui c'est malheureux à dire je sais…

Ce Facebook ne me servira qu'à UNE, ou deux, chose : Tenir l'actualité de mes très nombreuses fanfic et mes romans ! Comme ça, ô lecteurs chéris, vous pourrez savoir l'avancement de tel ou tel choses, me posez des questions, voir me suggérer des idées ou me faire des demandes.

Ah et pour les commandes de lemons…Si vous voulez me les faires sur Facebook OK mais heu…Evitez d'en dire TROP (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou pas ?) Du genre, juste le noms du couple, ça me suffit LARGEMENT ! Je veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant…

Sur ceux voilà…Je m'en vais m'enterrer dans une caverne lointaine.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 6._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : C'est dingue le niveau de motivation (ironique, vous aurez compris) que j'ai en ce moment…Moi qui pensais que j'aurais juste des « copier/coller » à faire et que cette fiction serait bouclé en deux jours…Je suis vraiment trop naïve !**

**XXX**

Un cri de rage secoua soudainement le manoir Phantomhive. Paniquer, les domestiques accoururent en direction du bureau du comte, d'où venait le cri de bête sauvage. Ils découvrirent leur maître faisant les cents pas et pestant à voix haute. Tout simplement. Il était tout simplement en train de râler à voix haute, ce qui ne lui arrivait en règle générale jamais.

Soulager, et légèrement étonnés de l'éclat de l'adolescent, ils retournèrent à leurs taches sauf Alix et Sébastian qui étaient dans le couloir afin de tenir un conseil de guerre.

_« -Je crois que on devrait lui dire tout au sujet de cette enquête. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il se mette à boxer quelqu'un la prochaine fois et il faudrait tout de même éviter d'en arriver là!_proposa Alix  
-_Je pense que tu as raison. La leçon à porter ses fruits et je n'aimerais pas qu'il casse encore des assiettes, ça finit par revenir cher._accepta Sébastian après avoir démoniaquement pensé pendant quelques secondes »

Alix acquiesçât et, levant courageusement la main, frappa à la porte. Un "Entrez" froid lui répondit. Les deux immortels entrèrent donc dans la pièce et se mirent face à leur maître, droits comme des « i ».

« -_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_demanda Ciel d'un air grognon et fort peu distingué  
-_On as quelque chose à vous avouer._dit Alix._C'est au sujet de vôtre enquête_.ajouta-elle  
-_Vous vous demandez pourquoi il n'y a plus de victimes,pourquoi vous ne parvenez pas à découvrir le meurtrier n'est-ce pas?_demanda Sébastian  
-_Oui. Mais à voir vos têtes vous vous le savez_.répondit l'adolescent, légèrement méfiant et sur la défensive  
-_Nous savons même pourquoi il n'y as plus de victimes. Et la raison est simple: le meurtrier est mort_.dit Alix d'un air naturel  
-_Comment sait-tu ça_?demanda le comte en fronçant les sourcils, dissimulant à merveille sa surprise  
-_Je le sais car c'est moi qui l'ais tuer. Avant de vous jeter sur moi pour m'étrangler écoutez-moi ! Il y as environ un mois je suis allée voir Undertaker car je sentais qu'il avait des informations à ce sujet-là. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas en effet pas tromper: il connaissait le nom du meurtrier, son_ _motif et son complice. Je lui ais demander pourquoi il ne vous l'avait pas dit, ou même à la police. Il m'a expliqué qu'il vous trouvez trop confiant et prétentieux et que l'impossibilité de résoudre une enquête de ce genre état le meilleur moyen de vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas invincible. J'ai approuvé et est décider de l'aider. J'ai mis Sébastian dans le secret qui a décidé de m'aider. Nous avons retrouvé le meurtrier qui se servait des organes de ses victimes pour les vendre à des écoles de médecines et l'avons tué. Enfin __je__ l'ais tuer pendant que Sébastian dénoncer le Faucheur, qui était le complice, au Services Abusifs des Shinigamis avant de le faire condamné. Nous avons jeté la dépouille de Stivan Batlerc, c'est le nom du meurtrier, dans la rivière et nous sommes allés voir la Reine de votre part pour lui dire que l'enquête était close. Ensuite on as décidé de ne rien vous dire et d'attendre. Et j'avoue que de vous voir vous énerver contre cette enquête était plutôt...amusant. Voilà toute l'histoire._expliqua posément la jeune fille »

Plusieurs minutes de silence pesant passèrent. Puis le comte releva tranquillement la tête et se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis au fur et à mesure de l'explication. Tout chez lui respirait le calme…

. Soudain il se jeta littéralement sur la vampire

« -_Je vais te..._cria-il en essayant d'attraper le cou gracile d'Alix »

Il y eu un petit "pouf" et, à l'endroit où la jeune fille se trouvait il y a deux secondes_, _se tenait une adorable petite souris blanche. Stupéfait, l'adolescent resta immobile. Mais quand la souris s'enfuit, en lui ayant préalablement tiré la langue il se lança à ses trousses.

La course poursuite dura toute la journée au moins. Et bon nombres de vases, verres et bibelots furent casser...Tous comme les oreilles des domestiques, à force d'entendre hurler le comte Phantomhive qui ne pouvait se faufiler dans un trou pour attraper son adversaire...au grand soulagement de celle-ci!Elle avait beau être un vampire et être immortels, se faire étrangler n'avait rien de vraiment agréable! Et pendant ce temps, Sébastian passait derrière pour ramasser les débris de verre en surveillant l'heure. Il ne fallait pas que toute cette agitation le mette en retard dans les préparatifs du dîner !

Xxx

_Flammes...Douleurs...Cris...Pleurs...Peurs...Suppl ications... Noir...Douleur...Haine...Désespoir...Errance...Hai ne et désespoir...Encore et toujours...Et...Quelque chose...De mauvais..._

_Xxx_

Dans un sursaut Alix se réveilla. Essayant de retrouver son souffle elle s'assit sur son lit. Encore et toujours son souvenir (ou pouvait-on dire cauchemar ?)...Et il y avait autre chose...Qui ne faisait pas partie de son souvenir. Ou du moins pas de celui-là! Et ce quelque chose, elle en était sûre, ne voulait rien dire de bon.

« -_Et si c'était une prémonition? Si j'avais eu une vision en rêvant?_pensa-elle,la main sur le menton, en pliant ses jambes »

Après presque cent ans immortalité elle avait découvert que, parmi ses autres pouvoirs, elle avait la faculté de voir l'avenir à travers des visions. Mais cela pouvait être aussi un simple effet de son imagination. Oui c'était peut-être ça…Pourvu que ce soit ça. Secouant la tête elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Elle ne se rendormirait pas…

Xxx

Des coups frapper timidement contre la porte la réveillèrent .Elle s'était...rendormis?! Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle avait ce cauchemar...Se rendormir après tenait du miracle pour elle ! Les "toc toc" devenait de plus en plus insistants.

« -_Entrez!_dit-elle en s'asseyant  
-_Alix?Tu te sens bien?_demanda May Linn en entrant dans la pièce  
-_Oui je me sens merveilleusement bien pourquoi?_répondit la vampire en lui souriant  
-_Eh bien en général tu es très matinal et là tu ne descendez pas en cuisine alors qu'il doit être neuf heure. Au début je pensais que tu voulais restez un peu au lit et je comprends pourquoi mais plus le temps passez et plus je trouvez ça anormal. J'ai pensez que tu étais peut-être malade et j'ai décidé de monter dans ta chambre pour voir_.expliqua la bonne timidement  
-_Oh. C'est vraiment gentil May Alix, émue de cette gentillesse .Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je devais être fatiguée. En général je me réveille tôt à cause d'un...cauchemar et je n'arrive plus à me rendormir après. Mais là oui. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne beaucoup. Je vais me préparer_.décida elle en se levant »

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. May Linn regarda à l'intérieur et rajusta ses lunettes.

« -_Woah! Tes tenues sont vraiment splendides!_dit-elle,sincère  
-_Merci_.répondit l'adolescente en attrapant une robe grise où des oiseaux noirs étaient broder sur le corset. »

Elle se lava rapidement, s'habilla et donna un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Quand elle fût prête et la chambre rangé, elle alla directement dans la salle à manger. Des bruits de couverts et de respiration lui indiquèrent que Ciel y était déjà. Elle frappa à la porte.

_« -Entrez._dit le comte  
-_Bonjour __my lord_.salua Alix en entrant dans la pièce »

En entendant comment elle l'avait appelé il resta immobile quelque secondes. En règle générale c'était « Ciel » tout simplement, ou rien du tout. Puis, adoptant un visage impassible il reprit son petit-déjeuner là où il l'avait laissé. Souriant discrètement elle s'appuya contre un mur et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

De son coter Ciel penser au jour où elle avouait toute l'histoire pour son ancienne enquête et du choc qu'il avait reçu. Il gardait toujours une certaine rancœur et chercher un moyen de se venger. Soudain il eut une idée. D'après les livres qu'il avait lus, les vampires ne pouvaient supporter la nourriture humaine. Cela les rendait malade. Souriant d'un air malicieux il prit un des petits pains au curry que Sébastian avait préparé et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa garde du corps. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« -_Tiens Alix, goûte ce pain au curry. C'est un délice!_dit innocemment l'adolescent »

Étonner et méfiante, Alix lue dans son esprit et vit ce qu'il espérer. Eh bien il allait être surpris!

« -_Merci Monsieur._dit-elle en prenant le petit pain et en croquant dedans de bon cœur »

Elle avala sa bouchée. Ciel attendit, savourant déjà sa vengeance. A sa grande surprise la vampire mangea complétement le pain et s'essuya les mains sur son mouchoir avant de reprendre sa position initial. Le comte attendit, mais rien ne se passa.

« -_Mais...Que..._bafouilla-il. _Tu…Enfin…Ca ne…_  
-_Pas la peine de vous fatiguer .La nourriture humaine n'as absolument aucun effet sur les vampires. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi cultiver que vous pense que ces bêtises soient réelles ! Vous me décevez !_dit calmement l'adolescente, un sourire narquois aux lèvres  
-_Mais ça ne vous fait rien du tout? Je veux dire...ça ne vous rassasie pas ou quelque chose?_demanda Ciel, frustré  
-_Absolument pas. On ne sait même pas le goût de l'aliment. De plus je pourrais manger le double de ce qu'il y a sur la table mais ce serait comme si j'avalais de l'air. Cette nourriture n'est pas faite pour les vampires tout comme le sang n'est pas fait pour vous nourrir, vous les humains_.expliqua Alix d'une voix douce »

Ciel baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute, surpris par cette déclaration. Alix le salua et sortie de la pièce. Elle passait devant la salle de séjour quand elle vit que Sébastian y faisait le ménage. N'ayant rien à faire elle s'installa sur l'encadrement de la porte et le regarda.

La vitesse, la précision et l'attitude maniaque du démon la faisait sourire gentiment. Quand il eut finit la pièce brillait du sol au plafond et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'applaudir. Le démon se tourna vers elle, nullement surpris de la voir étant donné qu'il l'avait sentie, et fit une courbette.

« -_J'avoue que le ménage est un art que les démons maitrise à la perfection!_dit Alix, toujours avec son sourire mi-figue mi-raisin  
-_Ce n'est pas un art. Et d'ailleurs pour un..._commença Sébastian  
-_Domestique de la famille Phantomhive savoir-faire cela est normal_.dirent les deux immortels dans un parfait accord »

Alix sourit encore plus quand elle perçu un mouvement furtif. Elle inspira et fronça les sourcils. L'odeur n'était pas celle d'un humain. Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Cette odeur lui était familière, elle le savait…

Soudain elle comprit de quoi il retournait et, après avoir salué rapidement Sébastian elle courut dans le jardin, à l'endroit même où elle avait perçu se mouvement. Rien. Mis à part les oiseaux, aucune présence étrangère.

Un craquement attira aussitôt après son attention et elle fonça dans la direction du bruit. Toujours rien. Elle allait partir, remplie de soupçon, quand une silhouette, qui semblait flou tant elle allait vite, passa à coter d'elle. Suivant son instinct elle la suivit.

Après quelque secondes de course poursuite elle atterrit dans une clairière...vide de toute présence, hormis la sienne. Si ça se n'était pas bizarre, elle voulait bien être pendue !

Soudain elle vit ce qu'elle avait deviné être il y a quelques minutes à peine, en espérant se tromper. Mais elle avait raison.

Cinq personnes envelopper dans de longues capes et encapuchonnés arrivèrent dans un parfait silence. Elles se placèrent en ligne, devant l'adolescente qui se mit en position de combat, sortant les crocs.

-_Eh bien Alix cela faisait bien longtemps!_dit l'une d'elle  
-_Pas assez longtemps à mon goût! J'aurais préféré ne jamais vous revoir_!répliqua Alix. _Surtout toi !_  
-_Ce n'est pas très gentil_.fit remarquer une des silhouette  
-_Peu importe. Que me voulez-vous encore !?_demanda la jeune fille  
-_Eh bien la même chose qu'il y a cent ans ma chère_.répondit la première personne  
-_Quand allez-vous vous mettre dans le crâne que ma réponse est et seras toujours non? Jamais, vous entendez, je vous rejoindrez!_cracha Alix  
-_Cet endroit, et cette vie, n'est pas convenable pour toi. Avec nous tu serais...tellement mieux._dit tranquillement quelqu'un  
-_JAMAIS! Trouvez-vous une autre recrue!Et laisser moi!Vous ne croyez pas que vous m'avez fait assez de mal comme ça?!_cria Alix, perdant totalement son sang-froid »

Un rayon noir l'envoya au sol, la faisant taire bien malgré elle.

« -_Ne nous met pas à bout_.prévint la première personne de la ligne_. De toute façon un jour tu n'auras plus le choix. Oui un jour tu seras avec nous, tu seras à nous!_ajouta-elle »

Un nuage noir commença à sortir du sol. Une explosion de lumière eu lieux et, l'instant d'après, Alix était seule dans la clairière. Elle se releva doucement et vit qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle voulut se contenir mais n'y parvins plus. Un long pleurs monta dans sa gorge et elle tomba à genoux en pleurant ouvertement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de si terrible ?! N'aurait-elle donc jamais un semblant de paix?

XXX

J'ai vite achevé celui-ci, je suis contente ^^ !


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 7._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Avouez que vous êtes surpris ! Deux chapitres le même soir, quel beau cadeau de…heu…Ben quel beau cadeau de Mai je vous fais quand même !...Non, je ne suis pas en train de me lancer des fleurs, ne dites pas ça ! Ah mais !**

**XXX**

Elle pleura longtemps, à genoux dans cette clairière où seul les oiseaux et les écureuils étaient témoins de son chagrin, même s'ils ne le comprenaient pas. Mais peut lui importait…

Quand elle fût trop fatiguer pour continuer à pleurer, Alix se releva et s'essuya les yeux avant de prendre le chemin du Manoir, arrangeant ses cheveux au passage. Personne ne devait se douter de son état d'âme. Personne. Devant la porte elle se força à mettre un sourire sur son visage et vérifia dans la vitre que son visage ne portait pas de trace de larmes. Aucune. Parfait.

Avec prudence elle entra et, voyant que la voie était libre elle retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce elle s'allongea sur son lit et porta machinalement la main au collier qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Un diamant entouré de nacre qui pendait à une simple chaine. Le collier de sa mère, qu'elles se passaient de mère en fille depuis toujours, dans sa famille.

En repensant à sa famille et à tous les autres gens tués par sa faute elle sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle secoua la tête pour les empêcher de couler et se leva avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, histoire de se remettre un peu les idées en place. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre voyons. On frappa à la porte.

_« _-_Entre._dit elle, sachant parfaitement qui venait la voir  
_-Alix? Le Jeune Maitre veux nous voir tous les deux_.l'informa Sébastian en passant sa tête dans la pièce  
-_Je te suis_.répondit l'adolescente en lui emboitant le pas_. Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut cette fois ! »_

Les deux immortels se dirigèrent, bon gré mal gré, vers le bureau du comte. Une fois arrivé, Sébastian frappa doucement à la porte.

« -_Entrez_.dit la voix de l'adolescent »

Les deux domestiques obéirent et se mirent face à leur Maitre, comme d'habitude. C'était presque automatique comme geste maintenant !

_« _-_J'ai reçu une invitation à un bal de la part du Vicomte de Druitt et, à mon grand malheur, je ne peux pas la refuser, sauf si je souhaite que tous Londres le sache. Et ce n'est pas vraiment mon souhait le plus cher, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez ! Vous allez donc m'y accompagner tous les deux. Nous partons dans deux heures. Alix va te préparer, toi Sébastian tu vas m'habiller et tu te prépareras à ton tour. Et soyez présentable tous les deux!_expliqua Ciel, les bras croisés, le regard sévère  
-_Yes my lord!_dirent les immortels dans une parfaite synchronisation, claquant des talons »

Alix retourna donc dans sa chambre et ouvrit grand son armoire. Elle n'allait que très rarement au bal (quand Ciel le lui demandait pour l'accompagner en fait) et c'était toujours pour elle source de joie et d'excitement. Comme une petite fille ! Qu'allait-elle mettre?

Son regard se porta sur une robe d'un noir brillant où des plumes de colombes étaient brodées çà et là. Elle l'aimait bien cette robe d'ailleurs, surtout avec son léger voile transparent…

Elle opta donc immédiatement pour cette tenue et sortie son matériel de coiffure. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux et les laissa pendre librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ils étaient doux, un peu lourds. Puis elle entreprit de coincer une superbe rose blanches dans ses cheveux, histoire de rajouter un peu d'élégance. C'était quand même un bal important. Elle enfila ses bottes et rangea les vêtements, brosses, peignes et épingles qu'elle avait sortis « au cas où ».

Elle terminait juste quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Sébastian qui lui annoncer qu'ils partaient déjà. Quand il vit la jeune fille une étincelle alluma ses yeux de démons. Il fallait reconnaître que les vampires avaient une beauté et un charisme très…appétissant !

Ils descendirent côte-à-côte jusqu'à l'entrée. Quand Ciel, planté devant l'entrée d'un air boudeur, la vit ses joues se colorèrent d'un joli rouge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir si bien mise ! Alix sourit et s'avoua que l'adolescent était très beau dans son costume bleu nuit qui allait si bien avec ses cheveux.

Le chemin jusqu'à la résidence du Vicomte se passa dans un parfait silence. Une fois arriver le trio se dirigea vers la salle de bal. Il y avait plus d'une centaine d'inviter et un grand orchestre. Typique du Vicomte de Druitt en somme. Apercevant un de ses collaborateurs Ciel se dirigea vers lui, heureux de cette possible distraction, suivit de près par Sébastian qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Alix, elle, prit une coupe de champagne et regarda autour d'elle en le sirotant. Pas mauvais du tout…

« -_Oh mais que vois-je? Seriez-vous l'ange aux délicates plumes noirs de ma dernière réception?_demanda une voix »

Alix se retourna et vit le Vicomte de Druitt qui la fixer. En la voyant ses yeux pétillèrent vivement.

« _-Mais oui c'est vous!_s'exclama-il. _Vous êtes bien cette ange qui danser, non volait délicatement au milieu de la piste de danse!  
_-_Je suis flatter de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi, vicomte!_dit Alix avec une révérence  
-_M'accorderiez-vous une nouvelle danse paradisiaque belle ange de la nuit?_demanda le vicomte  
-_Deux ou même trois si vous le souhaitez!_répondit Alix, sourire aux lèvres en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait »

Ils dansèrent donc ensemble sous les feux des lumières. Tout en dansant la vampire remarqua que Ciel la dévorer des yeux, délaissant même sa conversation pour la regarder. Désirant jouer un peu, elle se rapproche encore plus de son cavalier et vit une étincelle de fureur dans l'œil de son Maitre. Trop brève et trop vive étincelle qui ne lui échappa pas.

A la fin de la danse il se précipita vers eux.

« -_Puis-je vous l'emprunter Vicomte?_demanda Ciel, de l'acide dans la bouche  
-_Mais bien sur Comte Phantomhive. Danser avec ce magnifique ange noir et vous serez à jamais combler._accepta le Vicomte d'un air théâtral avant de retourner conter fleurette »

Le Comte inclina la tête et, d'un geste un peu brusque, se mit près de la jeune fille et place une main sur sa taille. Une nouvelle danse commença alors.

_« _-_Je ne pensais pas vous voir danser juste par jalousie_.dit malicieusement Alix  
-_Ne dis pas de bêtises! Je ne suis jaloux de personne! Je voulais juste voir comment tu te débrouillait à la danse_.se défendit l'adolescent, la tutoyant brusquement  
-_Vu comment vous me fixer ce ne devait pas être difficile à deviner!_dit la vampire »

Ciel ne dit plus rien et se concentra sur la danse. Alix sourit et le regarda. Il était intéressant. Beau, intelligent. Plein de mystère et de ce quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se pencher vers pour qu'il lui chuchote ses secrets à l'oreille. Oui vraiment très intéressant…

Une fois la danse terminée, Ciel prit un verre de vin, sans lui adresser un regard ou une parole, et s'installa dans un coin pour penser à son aise.

De son coter, Alix, qui avait trop chaud dans cette salle bondée, alla sur le balcon prendre l'air. En sentant l'air frais lui rafraichir le visage elle soupira de bien-être. Ca faisait du bien…

Elle contemplait rêveusement la pleine lune brillante quand elle crut voir une ombre passa devant à toute vitesse. Elle se frotta les yeux et tendit l'oreille. A part un hululement de chouette et le bruit de la fête tout était silencieux.

« -_Surement un oiseau ou mon imagination…__pensa-elle »_

Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu cette pensée, elle se trompait… Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur quand un bruit l'arrêta. Des bruits de pas dans l'allée. Vérifiant qu'on ne la voyer pas depuis la salle, elle sauta du balcon et se dirigea silencieusement vers le bruit, instinct de prédateur en marche. Une fois arrivé elle se cacha derrière un arbre et regarda devant elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La lune était suffisamment lumineuse pour éclairer le visage, ou plutôt les visages des gens qui avançaient posément en direction du manoir. Visages masquer d'ailleurs .Mais rien qu'à les voir Alix savait parfaitement qui ils étaient et sentit un frisson glacer lui parcourir l'échine. Son pire cauchemar dans la réalité était devant elle.

Soudain le groupe s'arrêta et Alix eu l'impression que son cœur faisait de même. Celui qui était à la tête du groupe eu un sourire...satisfait?

_« _-_Sors de ta cachette chère Alix_.dit-il avec une douceur écœurante »

La jeune fille avait plutôt envie de filer à toute vitesse mais courir où? Où qu'elle irait il la retrouverait. Elle fit le tour de l'arbre et se planta en face du groupe.

« -_Ma chère Alix je suis ravie, et étonner, de te voir une deuxième fois dans la même journée. Enfin la nuit du jour où l'on sait vu_.dit le chef en souriant encore plus  
-_Plaisir non partagé Dramne. Combien de fois et dans combien de langues dois-je vous le dire? Je-ne-viendrais-jamais-avec-vous-et-je-ne-ne-rejoi ndrez-jamais-vôtre-groupe-de-vampires!_répondit Alix en détachant les syllabes  
-_Je préfère le terme de "royaume" ma chère. Et il ne faut jamais dire "jamais" tu le sais bien. Si tu nous rejoins tu serais la princesse...non la reine de se royaume et moi le roi_.dit Damne d'un air rêveur  
-_Seulement dans tes rêves!_s'exclama Alix  
-_Laisser des capacités comme les tiennes inexploités ou les employer pour faire le bien est un véritable gâchis! Si tu accepter d'être nôtre reine tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux_.lui expliqua Damne en levant rêveusement les yeux  
-_Jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais!Jamais je ne viendrais avec vous! Pas après tout le mal que vous m'avez et que vous avez fait à d'autres personnes!Vous n'êtes que des monstres!_hurla Alix, hors d'elle »

Elle voulait faire un pas en avant mais elle se sentit comme paralyser. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger un cil!Complétement paniqué elle mit toute son énergie à essayer de se libérer, de retrouver sa mobilité. Mais rien à faire, totalement à leur merci .Damne s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sa main se mit sous le menton de la jeune fille avec douceur. Mais elle avait encore plus peur !

« -_Je ne te conseille pas de nous insulter! De toute façon, que tu sois d'accord ou non, tu nous rejoindras. Nous avons le moyen de te faire nous refuse pas trop longtemps ce que nous voulons ou sinon... Tu n'as pas le choix…_ajouta-il en la lâchant  
-_Sinon quoi? Vous allez tuer les personnes qui me sont cher, comme vous l'avez fait avec mon village? Aller-y ne vous gêner pas! Je ne suis plus à un mort près!_cria Alix qui recommençait à retrouver l'usage de son corps.  
-_Vraiment? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu nous donne._fit remarqué Damne avec un sourire mauvais »

L'adolescente n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car il avait disparus avec les autres. Purement et simplement. Comme ça, devant elle !

Elle resta un moment sans bouger. Il avait un moyen de pression énorme sur lui : sa sensibilité et l'amour qu'elle donnait à son entourage. C'était ça qui la perdrait, Dramne le savait…

Elle se redressa comme un automate. Puis, contrôler pas sa rage, son désespoir et sa haine elle donna un grand coup dans un arbre qui tomba avec un craquement.

XXX

Et encore hein ^^ !


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 8._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : J'ai un élan de motivation ! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je crois que je couve quelque chose ! Appeler le docteur avant que je ne vous finisse la fic en une nuit !...Vous aimeriez bien pas vrai ?**

**XXX**

Alix avala une gorgée et fit la grimace. Il n'y avait rien de plus mauvais que le sang-froid, elle en était totalement sûre maintenant! Mais pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas obligée de chasser alors autant en profiter. En plus, elle détestait le gaspillage. Mais si elle avait juste un peu de sang chaud elle serait bien contente...Non! Il lui restait encore deux bouteilles de sang et elle les finirait! Pas besoin d'aller chasser ! Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de sang-froid et filandreux et finit la bouteille, se retenant de tousser. Voilà qui suffirait amplement pour deux jours. Soulagée elle rangea la bouteille vide dans un tiroir avec les autres et s'étira.

Tout était calme en ce moment. Il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes et personnes ne s'en prenait à Ciel, lui laissant tout le loisir de se reposer un peu. C'était même un peu ennuyeux tout ça… Son regard se porta sur le ciel bleu azur. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage. Machinalement la jeune fille tripota une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs en rêvant. Les jours comme ça étaient rares…Trop rare…Obéissant à une envie d'espace elle se leva de son lit et sauta du balcon de sa fenêtre avant atterrir souplement sur le sol.

_« __Qui a-t-il de plus agréable qu'une promenade un jour d'été?_pensa-elle. »

Elle se mit à marcher dans le jardin immense, sans se presser, profitant pleinement de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau d'ivoire. Dommage que son statut de vampire ne lui permette plus de bronzer, elle qui avait le teint hâler durant sa vie humaine, à cause du travail extérieure. Ça lui manquait un peu d'ailleurs…

Elle leva la tête pour regarder le ciel bleu en fermant les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes elle s'allongea dans l'herbe verte, les yeux toujours fermés, savourant le calme. Le soleil lui réchauffait le visage, c'était agréable. Elle était bien, si bien... Pourvu que rien ne gâche ce moment…

Elle finit par ne plus sentir la chaleur et eu l'impression qu'il y avait un obstacle devant elle qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Un peu énervée elle ouvrit un œil. En voyant qui lui faisait de l'ombre elle poussa un cri et recula, toujours allonger. Juste en face d'elle, ou plutôt à quatre pattes au-dessus se tenait Dramne, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Encore et toujours lui !

« -_Bonjour Alix_.dit-il dans un souffle  
-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Et où sont tes sbires? Si tu es venue pour me demander de vous rejoindre tu peux repartir!_s'exclama la jeune fille en se remettant de sa surprise  
-_Mes serviteurs, ou « acolytes » si tu préfères, ne sont pas ici. Et ma présence ne dépend pas entièrement du fait que tu devrais me rejoindre tu sais._répondit le vampire en avançant vers elle, toujours à quatre pattes »

Alix recula, une sueur froide sur les tempes. Il lui faisait peur, avec cet air là sur le visage…

Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Dramne se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol, son visage tellement près de celui de la jeune fille qu'elle sentait son souffle glacer sur son visage. Elle avala sa salive et tenta de se dégager, n'osant pas crier. Peine perdue. Le garçon tenait fermement ses poignets et avait coincé ses jambes, lui interdisant tout mouvement, pesant de tout son poids. Angoissée, elle attendit.

Le vampire rapprocha encore son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Il inspira, les yeux fermés. Au bout de quelques secondes il les rouvrit.

_« _- _J'ai l'impression que tu ne bois pas de sang de première qualité ses dernier temps_.dit-il en souriant un peu plus_. Tu empeste le sang passé !_  
-_C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais mon régime alimentaire est suffisant pour le moment. Je ne fais pas la fine bouche __moi__ et je ne gaspille jamais le sang_.répondit Alix en fronçant les sourcils, agressive  
-_Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu aimes le sang-froid. Il n'y a rien de plus mauvais! Pourquoi ne chasses-tu pas?_demanda Dramne, le nez retrousser  
-_J'ai du sang en réserve, même s'il a un goût affreux je l'avoue, ça me suffit. Ce n'est pas souvent que je suis calé pour plusieurs jours étant donné que je ne vide pas ma victime de son sang contrairement à toi!_expliqua la jeune fille avant de mordre ses lèvres écarlates. »

Pourquoi lui répondait-elle d'ailleurs? C'était stupide !Elle essaya à nouveau de se dégager mais n'y parvins pas. Découragée elle resta immobile, attendant la suite des événements.

_« _-_Peut-être mais tu as besoin de sang chaud sinon tu vas t'affaiblir._dit Dramne_. Et comme je ne tiens pas à ce que ça arrive je sais quoi faire_.ajouta-il en ouvrant son col pour dégager sa gorge »

Sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille il s'entailla la veine du cou, faisant couler un petit filet de sang rouge écarlate. Puis il attrapa Alix par la mâchoire et la ramena près de lui. Elle essaya de se libérer, lui envoyant des coups dans l'estomac mais le vampire avait plus de force qu'elle. Alors il lui mit la bouche au niveau de sa blessure. Bien malgré elle, ses crocs sortirent et, pousser par son envie de sang chaud elle se mit à aspirer. Le sang coulait dans sa gorge mais elle ne le sentait pas. Elle était dans un état de transe. Elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses mouvements et ses pensées au fur et à mesure que le liquide vital coulait dans sa gorge.

Dramne pressa un peu plus le visage de la jeune fille contre sa gorge. Son esprit se révélait bien plus facile à contrôler quand elle n'était pas assez bien nourris! En temps normal jamais il n'aurait pu l'hypnotiser aussi vite et elle n'aurait jamais voulus boire son sang. Il retenait cette méthode de contrôle.

De son coter, au fur et à mesure que le sang chaud la remettait en forme, Alix commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand elle se fût totalement libérée de sa transe elle comprit tout d'un coup avec horreur. Elle recracha avec dégout la gorgée de sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche et s'arracha brutalement de Dramne, la respiration saccader.

_« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il ma forcée à faire ce monstre?!_pensa-elle -_Que ma tu fais?!_s'exclama la jeune fille  
_-Je t'aie seulement régaler de mon sang afin de te redonner des forces_.répondit le garçon en souriant toujours_. Je coule maintenant dans tes veines Alix, souviens-toi en ! »_

Horrifiée, la jeune fille porta la main à sa gorge. Comment avait-elle put se laisser faire? Il l'avait hypnotisé? Mais d'habitude elle lui résistait sans problème...Dramne se leva et épousseta ses vêtements calmement. D'un coup il se retrouva en face de l'adolescente, sa main lui tenant le menton fermement.

« -_Tu devrais me remercier..._suggéra-il d'une voix sucré  
_-Ne me touche pas espèce de monstre_!s'exclama Alix en reculant »

D'un geste brusque l'adolescent lui attrapa la mâchoire et approcha son visage de la jeune fille

« -_Ne m'insulte pas, ma patience à des limites._lui rappela-il d'une voix grondante »

Alix avala sa salive. Dramne la lâcha et disparut soudainement dans une brume laiteuse qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

Une fois seule dans le jardin, la jeune fille eu un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce vampire près à tout pour l'avoir. Elle avait vue de ses yeux ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arriver à ses fins et, très franchement, elle s'en serait bien passer!

_« -En plus d'être un monstre il est cinglé!_pensa-elle en rajustant sa robe »

Xxx

Elle inspira et retourna au Manoir. Pour la millième fois, Ciel regardait encore le dossier concernant la mort de ses parents. Il l'avait tellement lue qu'il connaissait par cœur chaque ligne. Et comme d'habitude ces lignes ne lui apportaient aucun indice pour découvrir l'origine du meurtrier de la famille Phantomhive...C'était décourageant...Avec un soupir l'adolescent reposa le dossier et bascula la tête en arrière, énerver. Si il avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'est quand il ne pouvait pas expliquer un fait ou résoudre quelque chose! Bien malgré lui son regard se porta sur l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement Alix.

Aujourd'hui la jeune fille n'était pas là et avait refusé, encore une fois, de lui dire où elle allait. Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du comte. Pendant qu'elle n'était pas là pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour lire quelques livres sur les vampires? Même s'il l'avait déjà fait avant…Mais quelque chose avait pu lui échapper !

Satisfait, il se leva et alla dans la vaste bibliothèque. Son regard balaya les rayons et finit par s'arrêtait sur ce qu'il cherchait. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds il attrapa un bouquin et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour le lire. La plupart de ce qui était écrit lui était familier et Alix lui avait expliqué que c'était faux ou en partie vrai seulement. Ennuyer, il sauta plusieurs chapitres et s'arrêta sur celui qui traiter des faiblesses des vampires. Il allait le commencer quand...

« -_Honnêtement je ne comprends pas où les humains sont allé chercher ces idioties!_dit une voix familière »

Ciel fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres et sortie son arme de sa ceinture pour la pointer sur...le front d'Alix.

« -_Alix!D'où sors-tu? Et comment est tu entrer?_s'exclama-il en reconnaissant sa-garde-du-corps  
-_Je suis entrée par la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas prudent de la laisser ouverte vous savez. Vous devriez les verrouiller._répondit l'adolescente en lissant sa jupe un peu froisser par l'escalade  
_-Même cela ne vous empêcherais pas de rentrer et de sortir quand bon vous semble_.fit remarquer une voix »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Sébastian qui entrait dans la pièce, précédais par une déserte.

« -_Vous avez tous compris Sébastian. Il n'y a que les moyens magiques qui empêche un vampire d'aller ou de sortir où il veux._répondit Alix en s'installant dans un fauteuil moelleux  
-_Et quels sont ces moyens?_demanda Ciel en prenant la tasse de thé que Sébastian lui tendait  
-_Pour être honnête je ne les connais pas. Je sais seulement que seul un vampire puissant peut les infliger à un autre vampire. Je sais aussi que certains vampires peuvent contrôler l'esprit d'un autre vampire mais là encore je n'en sais pas plus._expliqua Alix en levant les mains au ciel »

Ciel ne dit rien et but une gorgée de thé. Puis il se mit à parler avec l'adolescente du monde de la magie.

Alix se mit alors à lui raconter tous ce qu'elle savait là-dessus. De temps en temps Sébastian venait complétait ses connaissances. Ils bavardèrent temps et si bien qu'aucun des adolescents ne vis arriver l'heure du dîner. Pendant que Ciel mange, la vampire restait adosser à un mur.

Elle eut une absence de plusieurs longues minutes à causes de quelques personnes mal intentionnée qui s'étaient invité dans le jardin de la demeure Phantomhive. Après s'être débarrassé des corps exsangues, une nouvelle fois, elle retourna auprès de Ciel qui se préparait pour la nuit. Elle même décida d'aller dormir. Une fois en tenue de nuit, et après une caresse pour Espoir, elle se coucha et s'endormit...  
Xxx

Elle se réveilla quelque heure plus tard. Elle s'assit sur son lit en se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé.  
_« -Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de cauchemar pour une fois c'est étrange...Minute! C'est quoi se pressentiment? J'ai une impression vraiment bizarre...et assez inquiétante._pensa-elle »

Elle resta sans bouger quelques minutes puis se leva et s'enroula dans un châle. Puis, obéissant à son instinct, elle alla jusqu'à la chambre de Ciel. Elle était inquiète et avait besoin de se rassurer.

Tout doucement elle ouvrit la porte...et se figea.

XXX

**Alors là sérieux je m'impressionne OO !**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 9._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Cette fois c'est sûr j'ai chopé un virus ! Il faut que j'aille me coucher, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions si je veux garder mon Salut…C'est grave docteur ?**

**XXX**

Elle ouvrit la porte et...se figea. Pencher sur Ciel, qui dormait profondément, se tenait Dramne, les crocs luisant dans la nuit, la main au niveau du cou offert. Par réflexe la vampire voulut bondir en avant pour protéger l'adolescent.

« -_Fais ne serais-ce qu'un seul pas dans cette direction et je lui tranche la veine du cou._menaça Dramne en levant la tête vers elle »

Alix s'arrêta net, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Elle regarda avec effroi le vampire se pencher une nouvelle fois sur le comte, une expression gourmande sur le visage.

_« -Mais que fait Sébastian? Il devrait déjà avoir sentis la présence de Dramne!_pensa-elle en maudissant la lenteur du démon  
-_Ce démon ne peut rien faire. Je me suis occuper de ce détail._dit Dramne en levant de nouveau la tête  
-_Comment?_demanda Alix. _Tu l'as tué ?!  
_-_Non, juste en utilisant quelques sortilèges très efficaces_.répondit le vampire, un sourire mauvais sur le visage  
-_Tu utilise ta magie juste pour vider un humain de son sang? Tu me déçois Dramne !_dit Alix en haussant un sourcil d'un air narquois  
-_Je ne viderais ce gamin que si tu m'y oblige. Quoique non. Même si tu m'obéis je le viderais de son sang. Ça feras une vermine en moins sur cette Terre._dit Dramne en lançant un regard dégoûté à Ciel qui dormait toujours »

Alix grinça des dents. Ce genre d'insultes la mettait hors d'elle et il le savait parfaitement. Dramne la regarda d'un air narquois, savourant son emprise sur la jeune fille qui ne pouvait rien faire sinon le maudire en silence.

_« -Pas la peine de faire durer le plaisir. Dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse!_exigea Alix au bout de quelques minutes en croisant les bras  
-_J'adore te faire languir. Et tu connais au moins une de mes demandes._répondit Dramne  
-_Dans combien de langues dois-je te le répéter !?_demanda Alix, exaspérée.  
_-Autant que tu voudras. Sauf que cette fois j'ai un bon moyen de pression sur toi. Pas comme il y a cent ans. Pour une raison que j'ignore ce misérable humain compte pour toi et..._commença Dramne  
-_Et quoi? Si je dis non tu vas le tuer. Si je dis oui tu le tueras aussi. Je n'ai pas le choix! Mais je ne te dirais jamais de réponse positive. J'ai tellement pleuré à cause de toi qu'une victime de plus n'y changera pas grand-chose, même si je me battrais pour la préserver ! Alors vas-y ne te gêne pas! Mais si tu es assez pathétique pour imposer ce genre de chantage c'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces humains que tu méprise tant!_s'exclama Alix »

Le vampire retroussa les lèvres et Alix sentis la sueur coulait sur ses tempes. Malgré ses paroles elle ne voulait pas que Ciel meure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un innocent meurt à cause d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus revivre la même que la destruction de son village. Et Dramne le savait parfaitement. Il savait parfaitement que cela l'anéantirait complétement, lui enlevant ainsi la force de lui résister plus longtemps.

Il s'apprêtait à tuer l'adolescent endormis quand il s'arrêta net. Une germe d'idée venait de se former dans son esprit! D'un bond il se retrouva devant la jeune fille et lui prit le menton.

« -_Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de cet humain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais...très bientôt. Et là, oui là tu ne pourras plus rien me refuser._dit-il d'une voix douce comme le miel mais où perlait une sorte de menace »

Alix avala sa salive et le regarda s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Elle se précipita au balcon mais ne vit rien à part un hibou qui passa devant elles en hululent. Alix soupira et frissonna légèrement avant de se tourner vers Ciel. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé? Il n'avait pas le sommeil lourd d'habitude ! Une hypnose peut-être ? Et pourquoi Sébastian qui pourtant percevait tous les intrus n'était pas venue ?

Elle secoua la tête et remis la couverture sur l'adolescent avant de retourner dormir. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, pour mieux réfléchir.

Xxx

Décidément le sommeil la fuyait! Pour la centième (millième?) fois Alix se retourna dans son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Dépitée et énervée elle finit par s'assoir sur le matelas. Cela faisait une semaine que Dramne était venue faire sa visite nocturne, une semaine qu'elle n'avait qu'une peur c'est qu'il revienne, une semaine qu'elle ne dormait plus!

_« -Et ça fait maintenant une semaine que je ne sais toujours pas comment Dramne a fait pour empêcher Sébastian d'intervenir et pourquoi Ciel ne s'est pas réveiller._pensa-elle »

Pourtant elle leurs avait demander le lendemain même (avec beaucoup de tact et de d'innocence), ainsi que les autres domestiques du Manoir, si il n'avait pas entendus de drôles de bruits ou sentis une présence étrangère. Tout ce qu'elle avait récolté c'était des "non pourquoi?" et des regards étonner et inquiets. Décevant en somme.

Soupirant, elle s'allongea et se mit à compter les moutons dans l'espoir de s'endormir. Au bout du millième mouton blanc compté ses yeux étaient toujours aussi grands ouverts...Fulminant elle finit par s'extirper du lit en marmonnant, réveillant au passage Espoir qui, n'ayant pas à craindre de méchant vampire, dormais tranquillement. Sans vraiment entendre les miaulements de protestation de l'animal, la jeune fille saisit son journal et un stylo et se mit à écrire avec frénésie. Cela la calmait un peu.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive le soleil fit peu à peu place à la lune. Elle ne le remarqua que quand un oiseau se mit à gazouiller joyeusement. Fermant son journal et rangeant le stylo-plume, elle se leva et attrapa une robe avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain. Une fois prête elle décida d'aller faire une courte promenade dans les bois. Tout en marchant sur un tapis de mousse elle leva la tête pour écouter le chant des oiseaux. Un écureuil passa en trombe devant elle, des noisettes dans les pattes. La vampire s'assit et s'appuya contre un arbre, savourant la tiédeur qui régnait dans le bois.

« -_Quel calme..._murmura-elle en fermant les yeux »  
Plusieurs animaux vinrent voir cette étrange chose qui restait sans bouger contre son arbre. Certains oiseaux, les plus courageux, allaient picorer près d'elle avant de s'enfuir à tire d'ailes. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la jeune fille jugea préférable de retourner au Manoir. Elle était devant la salle à manger et s'apprêtait à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Ciel apparemment pressé.

« _-Alix dépêche-toi de me suivre._dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille  
-_Mais...Où allons-nous_?demanda-elle en lui emboitant le pas  
-_A Londres. La Reine vient de m'envoyer une lettre pour que je m'occupe d'une affaire de meurtre._répondit l'adolescent tandis que Sébastian lui mettait son chapeau sur la tête »

Alix leva le sourcil mais ne dit rien. Encore une enquête… Quand ils furent installés dans la calèche Sébastian fit claquer les rênes puis ils se mirent en route. Ciel regardé par la fenêtre en s'accrochant pour ne pas basculer.

_« -C'est quand même incroyables ces nids-de poules sur la route! A se demander où part l'argent des impôts!_pensa-il aigrement, secouer dans tous les sens »

Une fois arrivé à Londres il ne put retenir un grognement. Les rues étaient bondées! Commença alors de long moment d'attente... Au bout de une demi-heure Alix en eu plus qu'assez de faire quasiment du sur-place et sortie de la calèche pour y aller à pied, suivis de Ciel.

« -_Essayez de trouver une place où garer la calè _ Alix à Sébastian »

Le démon hocha la tête et les adolescents se mirent à marcher. Ciel pesta. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas dans Londres c'est le monde qu'il y avait en permanence. Pas moyen de se déplacer comme on veut! Heureusement ils arrivaient à leur destination! Alix poussa la porte de la boutique de pompes funèbres et s'écarta pour laisser passer le comte. C'était toujours là que commençait leurs enquêtes ! Quand l'adolescent fut à l'intérieur, elle entra à son tour et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« -_Undertaker tu es-là?_appela-elle »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_« -Undertaker? Undertaker?_appela de nouveau la jeune fille, de l'inquiètude dans la voix  
-_Sors de ta cachette croque-morts!_s'exclama Ciel qui s'impatientait »  
Toujours rien. Ciel poussa un soupir et se mit à taper lentement du pied en croisant les bras. Il détestait attendre! Soudain une vive lumière apparut derrière le comptoir, obligeant Ciel à se protéger les yeux du poignet. Alix plissa les yeux et vit au cœur de la lumière une silhouette qui ressemblait à celle du croque-mort. Rapidement la lumière disparut, laissant la place à Undertaker qui affichait son éternel sourire.

« -_Bien le bonjour Ciel Pantomhive._dit-il. _Et bonjour à toi ma chère Alix._ajouta-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille  
-_Où étais-tu croque-morts_?demanda Ciel en continuant à tapoter du pied  
-_J'étais à une réunion du Conseil des Shinigamis pour discuter des horaires des stagiaires et d'achat d'un nouveau matériel pour la salle du Jugement._expliqua Undertaker »

Ciel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Apparemment il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à la réponse du croque-mort!

« -_Je suppose que vous venez pour l'affaire de meutre?_dit Undertaker en croisant ses mains  
_-Tu as tout compris._répondit Ciel  
-_Sauf que vous savez que mes informations ne sont pas gratuites et je ne vois pas Sébastian qui pourrait vous venir en aide cher comte._fit remarquer le croque-morts d'un air malicieux  
_-Vraiment? Tu ne vas même pas nous les donner? Même pas pour moi?_demanda Alix, de la tristesse dans la voix »

Undertaker parut réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes son sourire déjà grand s'élargit et il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« -_Eh bien pour toi je veux bien vous les donner gratuitement._dit-il »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille qui s'assit sur le comptoir  
« -_Les victimes sont surtout des jeunes adolescents et des jeunes adultes, hommes et femmes. Ils ont étaient vider de leurs sang et leurs cœurs à étaient arracher. Ah et ils les femmes et adolescentes est subis un _ le croque-mort en grignotant un de ses biscuit en forme d'os »

Ciel hocha la tête et finit de noter les informations sur un carnet. Cela lui rappelait étrangement une autre affaire dont une certaine vampire c'était mêlée…

Aucun ne vis qu'Alix pâlissait. Elle avala silencieusement sa salive et se força à prendre un visage impassible

« -_Bien. Merci pour les informations._dit Ciel en mettant son chapeau »

Alix ouvrit la porte et s'écarta. Ciel s'apprêtait à sortir mais se retourna vers Undertaker.

« -_Si tu as de nouvelles informations dis-les moi_.exigea-il avant de sortir, suivit par Alix »

Les deux adolescents marchèrent dans la rue et tombèrent dans la rue qui venait apparemment de trouver une place pour mettre sa calèche. Il étouffa un grognement en apprenant qu'il fallait partir. Ces adolescents étaient décidément trop presser !

XXX

**Vous êtes contents pas vrai ? Dites le moi !**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 10._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Mais arrêtez moi ! Je n'arrive même plus à me stopper quand je commence à réécrire !**

**Vous me direz, ça compense avec toutes les semaines de silence que je vous impose parfois…**

**XXX**

En arrivant au Manoir Phantomhive Ciel s'installa dans son bureau pour réfléchir à l'affaire de meurtre pendant que Sébastian faisait du thé. Alix s'assit dans un fauteuil en essayant de se calmer. Elle vit que ses mains trembler et serra les mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Rester calme était primordiale.

_« _-_Le meurtrier doit être membre d'une secte, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il prélève le cœur de ses victimes...Mais il doit aussi agir pour des raisons personnelles...Le viol des jeunes femmes et des adolescentes peut trahir une déception sentimentale...Ou une vengeance pour une trahison ou un refus..._dit Ciel qui réfléchissait à voix haute »

Mais Alix ne l'entendait pas. Elle était loin dans ses pensées, très loin. Trop loin peut-être.

« -_Et toi Alix, tu as une hypothèse sur l'identité du meurtrier?_demanda le comte en se tournant vers sa garde-du-corps »

Alix sursauta et parut se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle était. Elle regarda l'adolescent, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« _-Heu...Pardon? Désoler mais je n'ai pas entendue ce que vous m'avez dit._dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse  
-_Je disais: As-tu une hypothèse sur l'identité du meurtrier?_répéta Ciel avec plus ou moins de patience  
-_Heu...Non. Désoler._répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. _Hélas si! Je dirais même que c'est presque un_e _conviction!_pensa-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, faisant perler une goutte de sang écarlate »

Le reste de la journée se passa à formuler des hypothèses, prévoir des sorties pour examiner les cadavres des victimes et siroter du thé. Le soir en se glissant dans ses draps, Alix eu l'intuition qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit...

XxX

Pour se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'impression que quelque chose passait sur son visage. Elle paniqua en voyant Dramne, au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres qui faisait lentement glisser sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente. Alix voulut pousser un cri mais la main du vampire vint se plaquer contre sa bouche.

« -_Ne perd pas bêtement ton énergie à crier. Personne ne vas t'entendre._lui murmura-il à l'oreille »

Alix déglutit et ne bougea plus d'un cil. Ce genre de visites commençait à devenir un poil énervantes ! Lentement, la main de Dramne quitta la bouche de la jeune fille. Alix se redressas et s'éloigna autant que possible du vampire, une expression de pure haine, et de peur sur le visage. Dramne lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Mais qui avait un côté terrifiant.

« -_Comment est-tu entrer?_demanda Alix d'une voix légèrement tremblante  
-_Par ta fenêtre. Au préalable j'ai jeté quelque sortilèges pour éviter que l'on remarque que je te faisait une petite visite._répondit Dramne en lui prenant le menton avec son index »

La jeune fille se dégagea sèchement et, pour augmenter la distance entre eux, elle sortit de son lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soude sa fenêtre !

« -_Fiche le camp! Je ne te suivrais jamais Dramne et tu le sais!_dit-elle en désignant sa fenêtre  
-_Mais je sais aussi que tu es sensible et que tu déteste faire souffrir les autres. Hors à chaque fois que tu me diras "non", de misérables humains terminerons leurs stupides vies_.dit à son tour Dramne, un sourire mauvais et satisfait sur le visage »

Alix se pétrifia. Ainsi elle avait deviné juste. C'était bien Dramne qui avait violé et tuer ces gens. Une vague de rage la secoua et elle se jeta sur Dramne avec un rugissement, prête à le dévorer.

Alors qu'elle bondissait il y eu deux petits "plop". Et à la place des deux vampires se tenait maintenant un hibou et un loup noir. Le hibou hulula d'un air moqueur vers le loup avant de s'enfuir à tire d'ailes par la fenêtre. Le loup (la louve ?) bondit pour l'attraper...et poussa un glapissement en voyant qu'il était dans le vide au lieu d'avoir les pattes sur le sol. Un autre "plop" se fit entendre et une chouette vint remplacer le loup. La chouette regarda autour d'elle et vit le hibou qui filait. Avec un hululement d'assaut, elle se lança à sa poursuite. Ce qui ne servit qu'à la fatiguait étant donné qu'elle perdue le hibou de vue au bout de quelques secondes de poursuite et ne parvins pas à le retrouver. Apparemment énerver l'animal retourna au Manoir.

Un autre "plop" et Alix se tenait debout dans sa chambre, les cheveux en désordre. Étouffant un cri de rage elle attrapa un oreiller et se mit à arracher le duvet avant de l'éparpiller un peu partout. Puis elle en attrapa un autre et lui réserva le même traitement. Plusieurs coussins et oreiller subirent le même sort, ainsi qu'un tableau qui fût littéralement réduit en petit copeaux. Enfin, épuisée elle tomba endormis sur son lit, aux milieux des débris.

Xxx

Un rayon de soleil vint éclairer le visage d'Alix. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil avant de s'assoir sur son lit en baillant. En voyant les dégâts dans sa chambre elle resta perplexe. Puis les évènements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire et elle soupira. Ce type allait la rendre chèvre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait! Elle se leva et commença à ranger et réparer la pièce pour éviter que Ciel et les domestiques (ou pire: Sébastian) n'entre et voie le désastre. Heureusement en quelques minutes, grâce à son savoir-faire et à sa magie, la chambre était aussi propre qu'avant.

Alix attrapa une robe et alla se préparer pour la journée. Une fois prête-t-elle sortie de la pièce et resta debout dans le couloir. Personne mis à part elle et sans doute Sébastian était lever et elle ne savait que faire. Son estomac la décida: elle irait chasser. Contente d'avoir pris une décision elle se dirigea à pas de velours jusqu'à l'entrée du Manoir. Une fois dehors elle courut dans la forêt, presser d'apaiser sa soif. Il lui rester une bouteille de sang, mais la seule pensée du sang gluant et collant lui retourner le cœur. Non, il lui en fallait du chaud.

Une fois seule dans une clairière elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une odeur vint s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Une odeur de cerfs qui étaient proches. Elle ouvrit les yeux, totalement dominé par son instinct de chasseur. Elle courut, invisible et silencieuse prédatrice, jusqu'au troupeau, sa soif de sang lui brûlant la gorge. Les herbivores n'eurent pas le temps de la sentir. En deux minutes elle en tenait un et avait ses crocs plantaient dans sa gorge. Cependant au bout de quelques secondes elle le relâcha et s'en pris à un autre pour recommencer le même traitement. Elle s'était interdit de tuer les animaux et humains d'on elle se nourrissait. C'était bon pour Dramne et les autres ça.

Quand elle fût enfin étanchée de sa soif elle relâchât l'animal et arrangea sa robe un peu froissé avant de retourner au Manoir en fredonnant doucement. Une fois arrivée elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où, sans surprise, elle vit Sébastian qui s'affairait.

« -_Avez-vous fait un bon repas?_demanda le démon sans se retourner »

Alix leva un sourcil, surprise. Puis elle sourit gentiment.

« _-Je dirais qu'il ait surtout eu pour avantage de calmer le feu de ma gorge._répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant  
-_Voilà le désavantage d'être un vampire: la soif n'est jamais apaiser._fit remarquer Sébastian en se tournant vers elle  
-_Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Pour apaiser entièrement nôtre soif pour plusieurs jours il nous faut vider un animal ou un humain de son sang, entièrement. Et ça, quelques vampires ne peuvent ou se refusent à le faire. Je fais partie de cette catégorie_.expliqua Alix en avançant la desserte »

Le démon plaça le petit-déjeuner de Ciel dessus et regarda l'heure. Il devait aller le réveiller.

« -_Je vais mettre le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Vas réveiller _ Alix en prenant la poignet de la desserte »

Sébastian acquiesça et alla réveiller Ciel pendant qu'Alix se rendait dans la salle à manger. Elle installa le petit-déjeuner et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard Ciel entra, le majordome sur les talons.  
« -_J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer tous les deux._dit-il en s'asseyant avec majesté »

Les deux immortels se mirent aussitôt au garde à vous, droit devant lui.

XXX

Encore un de plier, on passe au suivant.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 11._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Je ne sais même plus quoi mettre en introduction moi ! « Eh ben ne met rien » pensent mes lecteurs d'un air fatigué…**

**XXX**

Ciel bût une nouvelle gorgée de thé et regarda ses deux serviteurs. Aucun ne bougeait et semblait attendre qu'il poursuive. L'adolescent posa sa tasse et sortie une enveloppe de sa poche.  
_-Voici une invitation à un bal donné par le Vicomte de Druitt, encore une fois. Il semblerait que ce soit lui qui alimente la « saison » cette année et nous sommes de nouveau conviés. Vous savez comme moi qu'il invite n'importe qui et que n'importe quoi peut donc se trouver chez lui. Nous allons nous y rendre afin de collecter des informations sur les meurtres. Étant donné que ce bal est fait à profit d'une grande école de médecines il se peut que le meurtrier, ou des témoins, y soit. Je vous demande donc d'agir avec discrétion et efficacité. Compris?_dit Ciel  
-_Yes my lord!_dirent les deux immortels  
_-Vas prévenir les autres Sébastian._ordonna le comte en reportant son attention sur son petit-déjeuner »

Le démon s'inclina et sortie de la pièce.

« -_Dites-moi cher comte il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas: pourquoi n'utilisais vous pas les capacités de démon de Sébastian?_demanda Alix. _Si vous lui ordonnais de trouver le coupable il..._  
-J'y ai déjà penser coupa Ciel d'un air grognon. _Mais à chaque fois il ne parvient pas à trouver le coupable et à chaque fois il m'explique qu'une __force magique l'empêche__ d'agir. Alors, même si je n'y comprends rien à son explications, je n'insiste pas et j'essaie d'expliquer son explications en quelque sorte._ajouta-il en soupirant »

Alix leva un sourcil. Elle pensait l'avoir l'explication elle! Et ça ne lui plaisait pas temps que ça.

_« _- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi je vais vous Alix en sortant de la pièce »

Ciel se contenta de la regardait partir. Depuis que la jeune fille travaillait pour lui elle ne restait pas tout le temps derrière lui. Au début ça l'avait étonné et énervé. Mais, après en avoir eu la démonstration, il avait découvert qu'Alix et Sébastian se partageait sa protection. Aix se chargeait d'éliminer les gens embusqués et Sébastian protégeait Ciel des attaques inversement si s'était Alix qui était avec le jeune homme. Plus les trois autres domestiques du Manoir qui avait l'habitude de le protéger, Ciel estimait qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux comme protection.

Mais revenons à Alix. La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre et s'appuya contre un mur en baillant.

_« -A cause de Dramne je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis!_pensa-elle avec amertume »

En parlant du vampire, Alix trouva que sa chambre était remplie de l'odeur de celui-ci. Et l'odeur n'était pas vieille. En parcourant la pièce du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau. Dessus trônait une boite. Et c'était justement de ce côté, et au niveau de son lit, que l'odeur était la plus forte. Suspicieuse, la vampire avança prudemment et tendit les mains pour ouvrir le paquet. Dedans il y avait une dizaine de petite bouteille en verre noir. Alix connaissait ces bouteilles. Les vampires s'en servait pour gardait le sang à une certaine température pendant plusieurs jours. Elle remarqua une lettre. Elle la prit, déplia et lue.

"Chère Alix,  
Voici de quoi te donner des forces!

Dramne."

_« -Le sang des victimes!Ces bouteilles sont pleines du sang des victimes!_comprit soudain Alix en déchirant furieusement le mot, dégoutée, furieuse »

Il se moquait d'elle! Purement et simplement ! Elle referma le paquet et le jeta dans un coin avec la ferme intention de s'en débarrasser plus tard. Puis, toujours aussi furieuse, elle se tourna vers son lit. L'odeur de Dramne y régnait également. Cet idiot avait due s'y allonger un moment. Alix commença à enlever ses draps en pestant quand elle vit un autre paquet, qui était comme l'autre.

_« -Encore un de ses cadeaux empoisonner!_pensa la jeune fille en attrapant le colis, prête à le bazarder aussi »

Mais, curieuse, elle l'ouvrit. En voyant son contenue elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Le paquet abrité une magnifique robe noire et des chaussures de la même couleur. Alix sortie le vêtement pour l'admirer. Longue et vaporeuse, elle était décorée de superbes roses d'un gris aussi foncés que ses yeux et de perles aussi brillantes et petites que la rosée. Les chaussures étaient simples mais élégantes. Un bout de papier attira son attention.

"Une future reine doit avoir des tenues ."

En lisant le mot elle sentit la colère la reprendre et voulut remettre la robe pour lui réservée le même sort que le paquet précédent. Pourtant elle ne pût s'y résoudre. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre elle décida de mettre la robe pour le bal et ensuite de s'en débarrasser en même temps que les bouteilles de sang.

Xxx

Alix se regarda d'un air satisfait dans la glace. La robe lui allait vraiment bien! Elle rajusta la torsade de perles noires qu'elle portait et se détourna du miroir.

« _-Pour une fille qui déteste Dramne du plus profond de son âme, je trouve que son cadeaux te fait vraiment plaisir!_minauda Espoir d'un air moqueur  
_-Ce qui me plait surtout c'est que ça m'épargne le fait de me torturer l'esprit pour choisir ma tenue!_répondit Alix en croisant les bras. _Quad le bal seras finit, j'en ferais des chiffons que j'offrirais à May Lin ! »_

La chatte leva les yeux au ciel. Cette vampire était aussi bornée qu'une mule et incroyablement curieuse, ce qui lui avait value de finir en vampire! Apparemment Alix devait avoir lue ses pensées car l'animal se retrouva soudain _sous_ le coussin sur lequel elle se reposait il y a une seconde! Avec un petit sourire la vampire regarda par la fenêtre, ignorant les miaulements furieux. Elle savait qu'Espoir était une sorcière animale et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle se permettait des petites vengeances. Avec une sorcière humaine, elle aurait aussitôt finie en crapaud pour les cents prochaines années !

Le ciel était d'un beau rose et d'un bleu sombre. Et quelques étoiles semblaient prêtes à apparaitre. Alix se mit à penser que le bleu du ciel ressemblais à celui des yeux de Ciel...Du moins de celui qu'elle voyait, l'autre étant caché en permanence. Sans qu'il est eu besoin de lui dire, Alix savait que sa marque du contrat avec Sébastian y était. Sébastian...Le contrat qui l'unissait à Ciel...A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait elle ressentait un pincement de colère et de jalousie. De plus, elle ne supportait plus le regard gourmand que Sébastian avait quand il observait Ciel.

_« -Il le regarde comme si il était une simple friandise!_pensa-elle avec colère en donnant un coup dans son oreiller. _Lui aussi n'a donc aucune estime de la race humaine ?! »_

Elle resta immobile. Pourquoi cela l'affectait tant? Sa sensibilité? Son attachement pour l'adolescent? Ou étais-ce autre chose?

_« -Argh!Me posait toute ces questions ne serviras à rien!Sauf à me fatiguer pour rien!Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose!_pensa-elle en mettant sa tête dans l'oreiller »

Elle respira et enleva sa tête, surprise. Puis, suspicieuse, elle inspira encore une fois. Et reconnut l'odeur qui régnait sur son oreiller. Et ça ne lui plût pas du tout!

« -_Bon sang pourquoi il a fallu que Dramne s'allonge sur mon lit!Je vais devoir donner les draps à laver à May Linn! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de boulot! Crétin de vampire!_s'exclama Alix en jetant la housse d'oreiller sur la pile de draps »

D'un geste presque automatique son regard se porta sur le paquet contenant les bouteilles de sang. Elle avait prévue de les brûler puis d'enterrer les cendres. Pourtant elle se demanda si cela suffira. Les bouteilles étaient imprégnés de magie et elle n'était pas sûre que le feu suffise à détruire les bouteilles et leurs contenues.

_« -Bah. Même si ça ne les abîme qu'un peu j'aurais au_ _moins la satisfaction de le faire._pensa-elle,assise sur son lit »

Un coup d'œil à son horloge lui indiqua que c'était l'heure d'aller au bal. Allons-y alors…

XxX

Ciel fit lentement tourner son verre de vin en soupirant. Les bals l'ennuyait à mourir!Déjà il n'aimait pas danser, ce qu'en témoignaient ses aptitudes en danse très...basse!Et puis il avait l'impression de perdre son temps, chose qui lui faisait une sainte horreur. Sa mauvaise humeur augmenta qu'en son regard se posa sur Alix qui dansait avec un homme pour la troisième fois. La voir ainsi courtisait le mettait hors de lui ! La vampire sentit son regard et lui adressa un sourire taquin. Il sera un plus le verre, les yeux river sur la jeune fille et son cavalier. Sa patience atteint son seuil critique quand Alix se mit à rire d'une plaisanterie. Le comte avala d'un trait son vin et se précipita, pas trop vite pour ne pas se faire remarquer, vers sa garde du corps. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de l'homme pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

_« -Puis-je vous l'emprunter?_demanda-il en se forçant à parler poliment  
_-Je vous en prie._répondit l'homme en lui tendant la main d'Alix avant de partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête »

Ciel saisit la taille d'Alix et ils commencèrent à danser.

« -_Vous savez que la jalousie est un vilain défaut?_demanda Alix d'un air malicieux  
-_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne._dit Ciel enlevant les yeux qu'il gardaient baisser pour ne pas marcher sur sa cavalière  
_-Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous dansez avec moi par jalousie pour mon cavalier._fit remarquer la jeune fille  
_-Je ne suis pas jaloux!  
-Tu oublie que je peux lire dans les pensées._ »

Ciel se tût, surpris par le tutoiement brutal qu'elle lui retournait.

« -_De plus, cher comte il me semble que vous avez déjà une fiancée._dit Alix en revenant au vouvoiement »

Ciel remarqua qu'en disant ça elle tendait le bras pour montrer quelque chose. Il se tourna et vit sa chère fiancée qui attendait la fin de la danse pour courir vers lui. Il l'avait presque oublié elle…

XXX

Et encore un, ça commence à faire beaucoup en deux jours !


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 12._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Les Jedais ont la force avec eux et moi j'ai Inspiration et Motivation ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne compte pas les laisser repartir de sitôt !**

**XXX**

Ciel déglutit en voyant qu'Elizabeth se précipitait vers eux en soulevant sa robe jaune pour ne pas trébucher dessus. Sans autre forme de procès, elle se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé.

« -_CIEL!Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue!_s'exclama-elle en serrant l'adolescent un peu plus fort  
-_En effet._dit Ciel qui regrettait déjà les six semaines de calme qu'il avait eu »

Alix les regarda et sentit un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal en les voyants (plus ou moins) enlacés… ? Elle secoua discrètement la tête pour se reprendre. Elle le savait que ces deux-là étaient fiancés! Alors pourquoi ressentait elle se sentiment bizarre?

« -_Vous dansez vraiment bien Alix!_dit Lizzy qui avait finalement lâcher Ciel pour se tourner de son côté  
-_Merci pour le compliment Dame Elizabeth._répondit la jeune fille en essayant de sourire. _Je vais vous laissez avec Monsieur_.ajouta-elle avant de filer, non sans avoir remarqué le regard noir que Ciel lui jeta »

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et attrapa une coupe de champagne. Son regard acérer remarqua Sébastian qui passait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_« -Ciel lui a sans doute ordonner de fouiller la maison._pensa-elle en buvant une gorgée »

Elle passa un peu de temps à regarder les danseurs et à refuser les invitations à danser, elle n'avait plus la tête à ça. Au bout d'un moment elle décida d'aller sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Ne voulant pas passer au milieu de la piste de danse, elle fit le tour. Une fois sur le balcon elle s'accouda à la rambarde en inspirant à plein poumons l'air frais de la nuit.  
_La pleine lune est magnifique..._pensa-elle,en la contemplant d'un air rêveur  
Elle était si loin dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui vint s'installer à coter d'elle. L'inconnue avança une main et la passa délicatement sur la joue de porcelaine de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter. Alix se tourna vivement vers l'inconnu, prête à sortir ses crocs. En voyant le visage de la personne elle sentit une nausée montée.

« -_Dramne!Que fait-tu ici?!_demanda-elle furieusement en s'éloignant du garçon  
_-Je me rends à une soirée pour voir comment se débrouille ces stupides humains._répondit Dramne, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres  
_-Je te rappelle que j'ai été humaine moi aussi. C'est donc également moi que tu insulte._  
-_Peut-être. Mais maintenant tu es une vampire, belle, forte et puissante. Et tu es la future reine du royaume de vampires.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit un milliers de millions de fois que je ne deviendrais JAMAIS la reine de ton clan Dramne!Par ta faute je suis devenue un monstre et j'ai perdue tous les êtres chers à mon cœur! JE TE HAIS DRAMNE JE TE HAIS!_cria Alix, hors d'elle »

Sans parvenir à se contrôler, elle leva la main et la baissa vivement avec la ferme intention de gifler le vampire. Celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet au vol, la stoppant dans son élan. Alix resta immobile, le bras lever et ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Dramne. Elle ne perdait pas facilement, et jamais totalement, le contrôle d'elle-même et il le savait. Le garçon lui baissa doucement le bras et lui prit le menton.

_« -Tu me hais? Mais c'est tu seulement ce qu'est la véritable haine Alix? Je n'ai pas fait de toi un monstre au contraire! Grâce à moi tu fais partie de la plus puissante race que cette Terre porte. Et tu as l'occasion de devenir encore plus puissante!  
-La puissance ou la gloire ne m'intéresse absolument pas! Ce que je veux c'est ne plus jamais te voir de toute mon existence d'immortels! Et je te souhaite de mourir de la main des humains que tu méprise tant!_ _Que Dieu te maudisse Dramne, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! »_

La jeune fille se débattit pour se libérer, sous le regard glacial de Dramne. Elle, la vampire qui avait tourné le dos à ses semblables, invoqués encore Dieu pour essayer de l'intimider ? C'était risible !

Il lui attrapa la taille sans prévenir pour la plaquer contre lui. Puis, il lui prit brutalement la mâchoire et lui fit pivoter la tête en direction de la salle de bal.

_-Tous ces humains, toutes les vies humaines de cette salle...Méfie-toi...Il pourrait arriver un malheur. Comme tu le sais un accident est si vite arriver_.murmura Dramne à l'oreille de la jeune fille  
_-Tu es un monstre!_Siffla Alix,furieuse »

Dramne la lâcha. La jeune fille en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elle ne voulait pas de nouvelles victimes... Que faire quand on n'avait plus le choix ?

Le vampire eu un mauvais sourire et, après lui avoir caressé la joue, il retourna à l'intérieur. Sans savoir pourquoi, Alix le perdit de vue. Frissonnante, elle retourna elle aussi dans la pièce en se demandant pourquoi personne n'avait rien remarquer. L'endroit où Dramne l'avait touché la picotait et la brûler légèrement alors qu'elle avait des sueurs froides dans le dos.

_« -Je le hais!_pensa-elle en attrapant un verre de vin qu'elle bût d'un seul coup. »

Pourquoi Dramne était venue à cette réception? En temps normal il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de lire l'invitation! D'ailleurs comment avait-il pu en recevoir une ?! C'était invraisemblable…

Alix baissa les yeux sur sa robe, se souvenant que le garçon la lui avait offerte avec comme carte "une future reine se doit d'avoir des tenus convenables". La lui avait-il envoyée pour montrer à tous les humains qu'il comptait faire d'elle une reine et était-il venu pour s'assurer de l'effet qu'elle fessait?

_« -Peut-être mais il doit y avoir une autre raison..._pensa Alix en se servant un autre verre qu'elle bût une nouvelle fois d'un coup »

Bizarre il y avait un drôle d'arrière-goût dans le vin...C'était presque indétectable mais bien là.

_«-Le vin ne doit pas être de qualité irréprochable...__pensa-elle en le finissant quand même »_

Elle bût une autre gorgée et décida d'aller danser… Alix bût une autre gorgée et décida d'aller danser. Il fallait qu'elle se détende.

Elle posa son verre et parcourus la salle du regard. Le seul qui ne dansait pas était Ciel et Alix savait qu'il ne voudrait pas danser. Soupirant, elle voulut reprendre son verre quand une main glacée lui saisit le poignet. Et elle savait parfaitement à qui était cette main.  
_  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Dramne?_demanda elle avec agacement en se tournant vers le vampire._ Tu ne m'as pas assez emmerdé ?!_  
_-Je veux danser. Avec toi_.répondit le garçon avec son habituel sourire mauvais  
_-Non. Maintenant fiche-le camp d'ici!_dit Alix en essayant de se libérer  
_-Je ne te demande pas ton avis._fit remarquer Dramne en resserrant son emprise  
_-Peut-être. Mais je te le donne quand même. »_

Avec un soupir las, le vampire claqua des doigts. Aussitôt un homme fût brutalement pris de violentes convulsions. Tous les invités se précipitèrent autour de lui, affolés.

« -_Un médecin!Vite!_cria quelqu'un au milieu du vacarme »

Alix voulut se précipité pour aider l'homme mais Dramne refusait de la lâcher.

_-Arrête ça tout de suite!_ordonna la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, les yeux aussi noirs que de l'encre  
_-Alors danse avec moi! C'est ma condition si tu ne veux pas qu'il crève.  
-Non! Jamais!  
-Dans ce cas je continue! C'est tous ce que méritent ces stupides humains ! D'ailleurs tu devrais me remercier de ne pas me servir d'eux comme festin pour mes amis et moi!  
_  
La vampire serra les dents pour réprimer une furieuse envie de le transformer en brochettes. Elle fût tentée de refuser de nouveaux mais la vue de l'homme en train de mourir à terre la fit hésiter.

_« -Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il feras à ces innocents! Je n'ai pas le choix...__C'est bon! Arrête! Je vais danser avec toi!_dit Alix avec colère, sans parvenir à cacher sa haine  
_-Il vaut mieux en effet._dit à son tour Dramne, un sourire cruel au lèvres »

Il claqua des doigts et les convulsions de l'homme s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient venues. Avec un autre claquement de doigts, l'orchestre se mit à jouer une mélodie. Alix prit à contrecœur la main que Dramne lui tendait. Ensemble ils allèrent sur la piste, sous les regards des autres invités. Dramne passa un bras autour de la taille d'Alix, tandis qu'elle passer le sien autour du cou du vampire, cachant mal son dégoût.

Commença alors la danse. Une danse lente, parfaite. Et aussi froide que la neige. Les deux jeunes gens, bougeaient, se mouvaient sur cette piste. Dans leurs vêtements noirs, au milieu des couleurs éclatantes des tenues des autres, ils avaient l'air à part, comme venant d'un autre monde.

Ils dansaient, légers et gracieux comme des plumes de corbeaux tombant sur un tapis de neige. La salle ne vivait plus. Plus personne ne semblait les voir… Alix leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Dramne. Étrangement, elle se sentit comme _attirer_ par les prunelles du vampire et une sorte de torpeur l'envahissait.

« -_M...Mais que ce...passe-t-il?_demanda Alix dans un murmure en essayant de lutter contre le sommeil »  
Elle vit que Dramne lui répondait mais n'entendit pas la réponse. Après un dernier effort il n'y eu plus que le noir...

XXX

**On va enfin entrer dans le feu de l'action les cocos ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 13._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Ca va enfin devenir un peu plus intéressant pour Alix ! Que va-t-il se passer pour elle ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Eh bien lisez !**

**XXX**

Alix ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Baillant, elle s'assit sur le lit.

_«-Le lit? Mais...Je ne suis pas censé être à une soirée?_pensa-elle, surprise »

Parfaitement réveillée maintenant, elle commença à regarder autour d'elle. Elle constata plusieurs chose: déjà, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était, ce qui amenait à la deuxième chose: comment était-elle arrivé là?! Paniquée pour de bon elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un château et elle pouvoir voir des gens déambuler dans des rues pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Tout cela ne l'aurait pas franchement inquiétée si cette endroit n'était pas uniquement composer de...vampires!

_« Je...Je suis...Je suis dans le royaume de vampire de Dramne!_comprit-elle en manquant de s'arracher les cheveux sous le coups de la compréhension »

Elle commença à faire les cents pas, la tête entre les mains, en essayant de rester calme pour trouver une solution. Ne pas paniquer, ne surtout pas paniquer ! Mais…Où étais Ciel, Sébastian et tous les autres? Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne parvenait pas à sentir leurs présences dans les parages ! Et si Dramne les avaient...tués? Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça comme ça ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Un frappement timide à la porte la fit sursauter. Sur ses gardes elle inspira pour savoir qui était derrière le bois. L'odeur lui était étrangère mais une chose était sûre: il s'agissait d'une humaine.

_«- Hein? Des humains ici? C'est bizarre..._pensa-elle,surprise »

Le "toc toc" se fit de nouveau entendre, toujours aussi discret.

« -_Entrez!_dit Alix, un peu moins méfiante  
_-B-Bonjour Princesse._ salua une jeune fille tremblante en entrant dans la pièce, la tête baisser  
-_Princesse?_répéta la jeune fille en levant un sourcil »

C'était quoi encore cette histoire? Pourquoi cette fille l'appelait "Princesse"? Et pourquoi évitait-elle son regard et se comportait-elle comme si elle risquait de se faire attaquer à tous moment?

_« -Et puis que fait-elle ici? Elle a l'air d'avoir 13 ans...Peut-être 12..._pensa la vampire en regardant l'humaine transporter une carafe et une bassine sur la coiffeuse. »

Sous les regards d'Alix, la jeune fille déposa en tremblant une pile de linge sur le lit et, avec une courbette, s'éclipsa, visiblement soulagé de s'en sortir vivante. Perplexe, Alix déplia le tissus noir et découvris une robe noir/bleu nuit. Les manches et le bas étaient bouffants. La robe partait du buste, descendait et se coupait en deux au niveau du genoux.

_« -Encore un maudit "cadeaux" de Dramne._pensa-elle en fronçant le nez »

Mais, n'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle enleva la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait et enfila la robe, se débarbouilla, brossa ses cheveux, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle prenait la peine de se préparer aussi machinalement.

Une fois prête, elle décida d'explorer les lieux. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement, à sa grande satisfaction. Pas besoin que tout le pays soit au courant qu'elle ouvrait une porte! Mais, à peine un pas franchis qu'elle se retrouva dans un dilemme. A droite...ou à gauche?

« -_Bah comme on dit "Tous les chemins mènent à Rome"! Je finirais bien par retrouver mon chemin!_dit-elle en optant pour la droite »

XxX

« -_Bon sang cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe!_pensa Alix en se retrouvant pour la énième fois devant le même couloir »

Ou du moins un couloir qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux à ceux qu'elles venaient de traverser. Ici, tout était pareil, c'était plus que déroutant ! Et était aussi totalement désert. Ni vampires ni humains...Donc pas moyen de demander son chemin.

« -_D'ailleurs où est ce que je veux aller?dit_ la jeune fille à voix haute  
-_C'est justement la question que j'allais te poser_.fit une voix derrière elle »

La vampire se retourna et, sans réfléchir, se jeta tous crocs dehors sur la personne qui venait de parler, les envoyant tous les deux au sol...et les assommants à moitié par la même occasion...

« -_Eh ben je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi irrésistible_.dit de nouveaux la personne »

Alix se redressa, prête à lui arracher les yeux. Elle se stoppa net en voyant que la personne n'était autre que...Dramne, qui la regardait, tout sourire.

« -_Toi!_s'exclama-elle  
-_Bonjour ma princesse._dit Dramne en souriant encore plus, mais d'un air assez sinistre  
-_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici? Et qu'à tu fais des inviter du bal et de Ciel?_demanda Alix en sortant les crocs  
-_Quelle importance? Ces humains crétins ne méritent pas que tu te fasse du soucis pour eux. Ils n'ont aucune espèce d'importance._répondit le garçon avec une grimace de mépris. _Mais si ça t'intéresse, je crois que le cuisinier a prévu d'en faire un buffet. »_

Hors d'elle, Alix se jeta sur lui avec la ferme intention de lui arracher les yeux. En lisant dans ses pensées, Dramne comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire et il fit un bond pour l'éviter. En une secondes, Alix se transforma en loup. Un loup qui n'était pas franchement très content.

-Tu pense vraiment m'impressionner sous cette forme?demanda ironiquement Dramne en frottant ses doigts l'un contre l'autre »

Alix grogna et bondit en avant en même temps que Dramne levait sa main. Et...la jeune fille se retrouva étalée par terre, totalement paralysé. Dans l'espoir de se libérer elle se transforma de nouveau mais ce n'eût aucun effet...

« -_Rends-moi tous de suite ma mobilité que je puisse de hacher menu!_s'exclama-elle,furieuse »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se planta tranquillement face à elle, avec au visage ce même sourire sinistre, pour attendre qu'elle se calme. Il ne manquait que la lime à ongles.

Tandis que la jeune fille fulminait en essayant de se délivrer, il lui attrapa le menton et approcha son visage de celui d'Alix.

« -_Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand tu es en colère?_dit-il,une drôle de lueur dans les yeux »

Alix cessa aussitôt toute tentative de mouvement pour se concentrer sur le garçon. Le connaissant, elle n'allait sûrement pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre...Et, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alix resta pétrifié sur place, stupéfaite. Puis après quelque secondes elle voulut levée le bras afin d'expédier Dramne loin, très loin d'elle. Sauf qu'elle était totalement immobilisée...Tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est attendre que le garçon retire ses lèvres glacées des siennes. Au bout de quelques minutes il cessa de l'embrasser et resta à quelques centimètres de son visage, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois, Alix ne pût se retenir. Elle lui cracha au visage. Devant l'air surpris du vampire, elle ne parvient pas à retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Par contre, la main qui la saisit à la gorge lui retira son sourire illico !

« -_Tu as beau être belle et avoir une grande puissance, je constate que tu as encore l'insolence d'une paysanne!_siffla méchamment Dramne en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille  
_-Tant mieux! Tout, plutôt que d'être comme toi!_répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton »

Le vampire grinça des dents et resserra son emprise sur la gorge de sa victime. Alix essaya de déglutir et chercha une solution. Elle tendit le bras et essaya de repousser le garçon. Mais sa force ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle du vampire qui lui était au meilleur de sa forme.

_« -Réfléchis Alix réfléchis!Que ferais-tu si tu étais encore humaine et que tu n'avais pas de pouvoir?_pensa-elle »

La réponse lui vint. Et, d'un coup sec, elle frappa du genou l'entrejambe du vampire et, en baissant la tête, elle mordit de toute ses forces le poignet de celui-ci. Pris entre deux douleurs, Dramne laissa échapper un glapissement et la lâcha pour se recroqueviller tout en tenant son poignet mordue. Libérée, Alix porta la main à sa gorge et la massa en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
_  
« -Alors Dramne? Que pense-tu de ma défense humaine?_ dit-elle avec un mauvais sourire  
_-C'est surprenant et un peu douloureux je l'avoue._fit le garçon. _Surtout en bas. »  
_  
A la grande surprise d'Alix il se redressa en souriant.  
_  
« -Mais c'est la douleur de la surprise. Si j'avais lue dans tes pensées j'aurais su ce que tu comptais faire et je n'aurais même pas eu mal_. continua-il en regardant la marque de morsure sur son poignet, qui guérissait déjà »

La jeune fille grinça des crocs. Flûte! Elle avait oublié que les vampires ne ressentent que très peu la douleur, voire pas du tout…Cela l'avait bien aidé à certains moments mais là, c'était plutôt un inconvénient !

« -_Si tu en as finit avec tes techniques ridicules j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Et ça te convaincras d'être sage et de faire ce que je te demande_. dit Dramne, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux  
-_Dans tes rêves!_fit Alix en se mettant en posture de combat  
_-Oh? Tu ne veux pas revoir…Comment s'appelle-il déjà? Ah oui! Tu ne veux pas revoir ce Ciel? »_

La stupeur et la peur pétrifièrent la jeune fille. Ciel!Il avait capturé Ciel!Ce monstre avait son ami! Sans réfléchir une seule seconde elle se jeta sur son adversaire et le plaqua au sol.

« _-Relâche-le!Relâche-le immédiatement ou je coupe en morceaux et je te donne à manger à des fauves!_siffla-elle, les yeux plus noirs qu'un puits sans fond  
-_Je ne te le conseille pas. Vois-tu j'ai activé sur lui, et tous ceux que tu connais, un sort qui fonctionne de cette façon: Tant que je suis vivant ils resteront en vie également. Mais si ma vie d'immortel s'arrête...Disons que tu auras beau chercher des restes de ces humains de pacotilles tu ne trouveras rien._expliqua Dramne, en souriant d'un air plus que cruel »

Alix ne put rien dire. Elle ne parvient pas à articuler une lettre. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer, ou de s'évanouir… Cette fois, Dramne la tenait, elle le savait...Si Ciel mourait, elle ne s'en remettra jamais...

XXX

**Je suis une grosse sadique, je m'arrête donc là ! Et toc !**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 14 :_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Je sens que certains d'entre vous vont tomber de haut en lisant ce chapitre ! Ne me détestez pas maintenant hein !**

**XXX**

Sébastian se jeta brutalement sur la porte et tenta de l'enfoncer. A peine eu-il toucher le métal qu'une force électrique en jaillit et lui envoya une puissante décharge, le projetant au sol. Avec un grognement agacé, le majordome se releva.

« -_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ouvrir cette porte? Je t'en avais donné l'ordre!_fit une voix apparemment énervée  
_-Je fait du mieux que je peux mais il semblerait que cette porte soit protégée par un sort extrêmement puissant. Et mon instant de démon me dit qu'on ne pourra pas l'annuler de sitôt. En d'autre terme: nous sommes prisonnier_.expliqua le démon en se tournant vers son maitre, assis sur une paillasse »

Ciel poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il y a quelques heures il s'ennuyait à un bal et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait prisonnier dans un cachot magique! Lui qui avait souhaité un peu d'action! Quelle ironie...

_« -Je me demande où est Alix...J'espère qu'elle va bien..._pensa-il »

XxX

Justement en parlant d'Alix, elle se trouvait toujours avec Dramne dans le couloir, en train de réfléchir à un moyen de libérer Ciel au plus vite. Pendant ce temps, Dramne savourait le fait de la voir paniquer.

_« -Alix Tessamia réfléchis!Tu as un cerveau non?!Alors TROUVE UNE IDÉE POUR SORTIR CIEL DE LA ET TRANSFORMER DRAMNE EN JUS DE FRAMBOISES!Pourquoi jus de framboises d'ailleurs? Je le donnerais à de lions!Oui bon RÉFLÉCHIS!Trouve une solution trouve une solution!_pensa-elle »

Et une idée germa dans son esprit. Mais elle le refoula aussitôt! Pas question qu'elle fasse ça! Elle ne se rabaisserait pas comme ça, surtout pas devant ce vampire de malheur ! Jamais !

Mais elle n'avait pas franchement le choix en fait...Si elle ne faisait pas comme ça, elle pouvait dès maintenant prévoir la cérémonie d'enterrement de Ciel!

« -Alors Alix?fit Dramne d'une voix moqueuse »

Bon sang, elle n'avait pas le temps de se presser le citron d'avantage! Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Puis d'un coup elle se jeta sur Dramne, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, s'approcha et...l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Bien plus que surpris, le garçon resta immobile un moment. Puis il ferma les yeux et embrassa la jeune fille à son tour, la serrant avec force contre lui. Alix, tout en l'embrassant, se forçait à penser à autre chose pour ne pas vomir. Bon sang, ce qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'elle faisait…

_« -C'est le seul moyen de sauver Ciel!Pense à ça!Après tu pourras le réduire à néant!Pense à Ciel pas à lui!Il a besoin de ton aide même si il ne l'avouerait jamais...plus têtu que lui? Tu meurs!_pensait-elle_. Ciel Phantomhive tu as intérêt à apprécier tous les sacrifices que je fais pour toi ! » _

Elle sentit un frottement sur sa robe. Ouvrant et baissant les yeux, elle vit avec horreur que Dramne promenait ses mains sur elle.

_« -Ah non! Trop c'est trop!_pensa-elle »

Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de Dramne et le poussa fortement pour l'éloigner d'elle. Puis, dans son élan, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Dramne, toujours au sol, reprenais son souffle, un sourire un peu béat aux lèvres. Alix s'essuya les lèvres et resta immobile.

« -_Et je peux savoir ce qui me vaut un tel honneur?_demanda Dramne en se relevant  
_-Je te propose un marcher: Si je coopère avec toi tu relâche Ciel avec la promesse que tu le laisseras tranquille. Et moi je...t'aiderais._proposa Alix en cachant ses mains dans son dos pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elles tremblaient  
_-Hum...C'est une proposition alléchante. Mais malheureusement ton chère ami est déjà mort._dit Dramne en croisant les bras, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres »

Alix s'immobilisa, sous le choc. Puis, lentement, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol.

_« -Non...Non...IL MENT!IL M'AVAIT DIT QUE CIEL ÉTAIT PRISONNIER MAIS VIVANT!I_IL MENT!tentait-elle de se persuader._ TU MENT!CIEL EST TON PRISONNIER MAIS IL EST VIVANT!TANT QUE SÉBASTIEN SERAS AVEC LUI TU NE POURRAS RIEN LUI FAIRE!_hurla-elle  
_-J'ai dit ça afin de voir ta réaction et tester tes capacités. Mais cette vermine humaine et son imbécile de démon sont bel et bien six pieds sous terre maintenant_.répondit Dramne avec calme et cruauté_. Si tu ne me crois pas essaye d'entendre ses pensées._ajouta-il »

La jeune fille essaya, persuadée que, en se concentrant bien, elle pourrait entendre les pensées de Ciel et ainsi prouvait qu'il était bien vivant. Mais il n'y avait que le silence et aucunes pensées. Alors la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Ciel était mort! MORT! Une fois de plus, des gens étaient morts à cause d'elle!

Les larmes se mirent à ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle ne les retint pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force… Dramne la regarda, satisfait. Tous se passer comme prévu! Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, il mit une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Alix, trop profondément enfoui dans son désespoir ne le remarqua pas. Encore une fois on était mort à cause d'elle! Mais il n'y avait pas que le fait que _quelqu'un_ soit mort. C'était _Ciel_ qui était mort! Et cette douleur-là était bien pire que tous les autres!

Toutes c'est émotions eurent raison d'elle: elle s'évanouit sur le carrelage gelé. Dramne contempla la jeune fille qui était tombé sur ses genoux et sourit deux fois plus. Il se releva, portant Alix dans ses bras, et se tourna vers un garde qui arrivait. Avant de repartir mettre la jeune fille dans son lit il avait donné pour ordre de faire _vraiment_ exécuter l'humain et le démon.

Arriver dans la chambre il allongea la jeune vampire sur le lit et s'assit dans un fauteuil à coter pour pouvoir l'admirer à son aise. Il était dans ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte. C'était le garde qui venait afin d'annoncer que l'ordre avait était exécuter. Ciel Phantomhive et son démon Sébastian Michaelis était mort.

XxX

Quand Alix ouvrit les yeux elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle pensait être chez Ciel, dans sa chambre. Mais les souvenirs revinrent en force dans sa mémoire. Dramne, le château, le combat, les baisers et...La mort de Ciel...La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et pleuras toutes les larmes de son corps.

« -_Princesse? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?_demanda une voix inquiète »

Surprise, Alix leva la tête et vit la fille qui lui avait apporter de l'eau chaude et une robe quand elle était arrivé. La vampire essuya rapidement ses yeux pour effacer les traces de larmes

« -_Voulez-vous que j'appelle le Prince?_demanda l'humaine  
-_Non!_s'exclama Alix en bondissant sur ses pieds »

La fille sursauta et ferma les yeux en tremblant, laissant Alix assez perplexe. Pourquoi ce comportait-elle comme si elle allait la dévorer à tout moment? La vampire réfléchit et se souvint que, quand elle était humaine, les vampires lui inspiraient la plus grande terreur, comme à tous les gens de son village. Ce devait être dans les mœurs.

_« -Elle doit savoir que elle ne pourrait pas se défendre si un vampire l'attaquait..._pensa la jeune fille

_-Désolée je ne voulais pas vous vexer!_s'excusa rapidement la petite humaine en faisant une révérence paniquée  
-_Non c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur._dit Alix avec un sourire »

A voir l'expression de l'humaine, ce devait être la première fois qu'on lui faisait des excuses!

« -_Ah heu...Le Prince m'a envoyer vous préparer pour le banquet._se souvint la fille en posant un paquet sur un siège et en le défaisant rapidement »

Le banquet? Dramne pensait réellement qu'elle allait se rendre à un banquet avec lui? Alors là il pouvait rêver!

_« -Eh bien tu peux dire au "Prince" que je ne me rendrais PAS à son banquet!_dit-elle en se rallongeant sur son lit avec la ferme intention de pleurer encore un peu  
_-Mais...Mais Princesse...Il ne vas pas apprécier!_bégaya l'humaine, proprement stupéfaite  
-_Tant mieux!_répliqua Alix »

La fille resta immobile un moment, n'en revenant toujours pas. Puis, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et se rendit aux appartements du Prince.

_« -Oh là là! Le Prince va se mettre dans une fureur atroce! Et pourquoi la Princesse ne veut pas dîner avec lui? Ils sont bien fiancés...Oh et puis non! Je n'aie pas le droit de m'en mêler! Sinon je vais servir de dîner moi aussi! Je vais juste transmettre le message et puis...Et puis...Et puis j'improviserais après!_pensa-elle »

Elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle leva la main avec l'intention de frapper avec énergie mais sa main était molle et elle sentait la terreur s'installait en elle. Avalant sa salive elle parvint à frapper tout doucement.

_« -Entrez!_dit une voix »

Tremblante la jeune fille ouvrit tout aussi doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Assis devant un miroir, Dramne se faisait préparer par des domestiques (tous des humains) pour le banquet.

« -_Que veux-tu?_dit le vampire avec impatience sans se retourner  
_-Heu je...Je viens vous voir de la part de la Princesse._dit l'humaine  
_-La Princesse?_répéta Dramne  
-_Oui elle m'a charger de vous dire qu'elle ne comptait pas se rendre à vôtre banquet._dit rapidemment la fille en fermant les yeux »

Dramne ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle disait. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il saisisse le sens général de cette déclaration.

_« -Quoi?! Elle a dit ça?!_s'exclama-il en se levant d'un bond  
_-Oui c'est ce qu'elle à dit_.confirma en tremblant l'humaine »

Furieux, Dramne sortit vivement de la pièce et se dirigea vers les appartements d'Alix. Elle le provoquait! Et bien elle allait voir! Arriver devant la porte il entra, sans prendre la peine de frapper et trouva Alix allongeait sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« -_Tu peux partir tout de suite Dramne! Je ne viendrais pas à ton banquet!_dit la jeune fille sans même relever la tête  
_-Oh mais si! Justement tu vas venir! Que ça te plaise ou non!_répliqua le garçon  
_-Sinon quoi? Tu as déjà tuer Ciel alors...Tu n'as plus de moyen de pression sur moi!_fit remarquer la vampire en se redressant  
-_Oh que si! Tu es toujours sensible et tu ne supportes pas qu'on souffre à ta place! Hors, les humains qui vivaient avec ce Ciel sont toujours vivant! Enfin plus pour longtemps si tu t'obstine! Et puis il y a cette petite humaine ici...Celle qui est à ton service...Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelques chose..._dit Dramne avec un mauvais sourire »

Le regard remplit de haine que lui adressa la vampire l'enchanta. Elle était deux fois plus belle en colère.

_-Je te hais! Tu m'entends espèce de salopart ?! Je te hais !_ souffla-elle en se levant  
-_Vraiment? Ne t'inquiète pas ça va changer!_répondit le garçon en enroulant un bras autour de la taille d'Alix »

Celle-ci bouillonnait de haine et se jura qu'un jour, Dramne paierait très très cher tous ses crimes! Elle voulut s'écarter du garçon mais celui-ci lui attrapa le menton et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, lui donnant un baiser glacé. Un baiser plus froid que la glace, mais aussi plus brûlant que la lave. Un baiser...vampirique. Une horreur.

XXX

**Je vous gâte mes petits loulous ! Deux baisers en un chapitre ! C'est du propre dites donc !**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 15._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : J'espère que la soudaine montée des chapitres ne vas pas vous décourager pour tout lire ^^ !**

**XXX**

Dramne ayant finit par la laisser, Alix pût se préparer pour le banquet en toute tranquillité. Tout en maudissant Dramne, elle enfila la robe noire qu'il lui avait laissée. Elle était longue et vaporeuse et partait en une traine majestueuse. Des fils argent et des perles grises la décorés. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait trouvée superbe. Elle enfila des escarpins et fixa le diadème posé sur un coussin. Elle avait une folle envie de le tordre en un vulgaire tas de ferrailles mais si elle le faisait, des gens allaient encore mourir. Et son quotas de morts étaient déjà bien trop haut à son goût! Elle mit donc le diadème sur sa tête. Son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. La jeune femme qui se reflétait était magnifique, indiscutablement. Mais l'expression de douleur sur son visage était indiscutable elle aussi.

Cette tristesse si profonde...A cause d'un mort...Ciel...Elle avait toujours énormément souffert quand un de ses proches mourait. Mais jamais à ce point-là. Pourquoi? Pourquoi la mort de Ciel était aussi douloureuse? Pourquoi? Pourquoi...La vampire sentie les larmes montaient.

« -_Non! Ce n'est pas le moment! Ce n'est pas en pleurant que les choses s'arrangeront! Je dois trouver un moyen de venger Ciel! Dramne doit payer pour tous ces crimes!_dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains »

La vengeance...Un nom si doux...Oui! Dramne ne ferait plus jamais de morts! Et Ciel serait vengé!

_« -Je frapperais au moment où il ne s'y attendras pas! Et là...Il payera..._pensa-elle »

Un sourire victorieux fit son apparition sur son visage. Un sourire éclatant...de haine. Rassérénés, elle ferma les yeux. Aussitôt le visage de Ciel apparut dans ses pensées. Ciel...

_« -Ciel...Je vais te venger! Ta mort sera payée! Dramne regretteras de s'en être pris à toi, je te le promets! Tu me manque...Ciel..._pensa-elle

Un frappement à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. C'était Dramne qui venait la chercher pour aller au banquet. Inspirant elle sortit de la pièce et attrapa le bras que lui tendait le vampire et ils se mirent en marche vers la salle. Sans décrocher un mot. Arriver devant la porte, ils restèrent un moment immobile.

« -_Je compte sur toi pour être royale!_dit Dramne en se tournant vers la jeune fille  
_-Si je m'écoutais je ferez exprès de te faire honte Dramne!_répliqua la vampire  
_-Mais tu ne le feras pas à cause des humains._rappela le garçon  
_-Malheureusement non je ne le ferais pas. Dommage, te faire honte est un rêve tellement agréable..._fit rêveusement l'adolescente »

Dramne fronça les sourcils, assez mécontent. Puis il émit un petit rire et attrapa doucement le menton de l'autre.

« -_Je vais te donner de cours de bonne manières ma chère Alix! Mais je t'avoue que j'adore la façon que tu as de me tenir tête!_souffla-il d'un air malicieux »

Alix se desserra sèchement de son emprise, faisant sourire encore plus le jeune homme. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent. En voyant l'intérieur Alix sentit la sueur coulait sur ses tempes à cause de la nervosité.

La salle était immense, peinte en argent et or, avec une table tout aussi immense en son centre. Une double porte en bois massif se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle, menant sans aucun doute aux cuisines. Quel idée de préparer un banquet quand ils ne sentaient pas le goût de la nourriture…

Les centaines de vampires qui se tenaient assis sur de luxueux fauteuils se levèrent à l'entrée de Dramne et Alix et s'inclinèrent avec respect. La jeune fille nota qu'ils portaient tous des vêtements luxueux et de style victoriens, ainsi que des bijoux en or et des pierreries scintillantes.

« _-Je vous présente, chers amis, ma fiancée, la Princesse Alix._dit Dramne à toute l'assemblée »

Les vampires s'inclinèrent un peu plus et se redressèrent pour la regarder poliment. Alix se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux sur ses mains gantés, gênée de tous ces regards qui l'étudiaient attentivement. Elle suivit Dramne qui l'installa au bout de la table avant de partir à l'autre bout pour s'y installer. Alix regarda chaque invités qui la fixés, semblant attendre quelque chose.

_« -Alix les invités attendent que tu te sois assise pour s'assoir à leur tour._fit la voix de Dramne dans sa tête, faisant légèrement sursauter la jeune fille  
-_Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt?_railla en penser la vampire »

Dramne lui adressa un vilain sourire et elle lui renvoya un regard noir avant de s'assoir, imités par tous les invités. Dramne émit un claquement de doigts sonore et aussitôt, quelques humains franchirent la double porte, portant des bouteilles de vins. Ils portaient, eux, de simples vêtements fait d'un tissu marron clair flottant et qui ne semblait pas de la meilleure qualité. Quand son verre fût plein, Dramne le leva, captant l'attention de tout le monde.

« -_En l'honneur de notre futur reine. Et de nôtre futur vie._proclama-il d'une voix forte »

Tous les invités levèrent également leurs verre pour porter le toast. Alix les imita de mauvaise grâce et avala une gorgée du vin. Il était tiède, sucré et doux. Ce n'était pas uniquement le goût qu'elle sentait, elle en était presque sûre…Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait être…

_« -Le vin de la meilleure qualité qui soit sans doute..._pensa-elle amèrement en se souvenant des immenses vignes de son village »

D'autres humains arrivèrent, portant cette fois des plateaux chargés de nourriture et les posèrent sur la table, avant de se mettre dans un coin. Le repas commença. : Il se déroulé de façon très formelle. Les serviteurs humains allaient et venaient dans la salle en portant des plateaux de nourritures et les posaient sur la table avant de s'éclipser en hâte dans la cuisine. Les vampires les ignorer ou leurs lancé parfois un regard méprisant. Alix mangeait en silence, mal à l'aise de tous ses regards qui se posaient sur elle de temps à autre. Surtout que son diadème n'arrêtait pas de glisser sur ses cheveux lisses! Et elle venait de trouver pourquoi le goût de la nourriture lui était familier : tous les aliments étaient relevés avec du sang humain…

« -_Bandes de monstres…_pensa-elle »

Elle leva le nez de son assiette et vit Dramne qui dînait en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Le regard du garçon croisa celui de la jeune fille et il sourit. L'adolescent se reconcentra sur son assiette, non sans lui avoir jetait un regard noir. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer à ce repas. D'autant plus qu'elle devait sans cesse évitez de penser à Ciel et ne pas se mettre à pleurer en public!

Soudain un énorme fracas la fit sursauter et elle leva la tête. Une jeune humaine se tenait étaler de tout son long sur le sol, un plateau brisé et renverser devant elle. Son visage était rouge cramoisies et elle balbutiait des excuses incompréhensibles, visiblement terroriser.

_-Pauvre idiote!Stupide humaine bonne à rien!Regarde les dégâts que tu as causés!_s'exclama Dramne en se levant brutalement de son siège  
-_J...Je...Je suis vraiment désolé vôtre Majesté! C'était un accident!_balbutia l'humaine, rouge de honte, prête à pleurer  
_-Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire! Tu ne sers absolument à rien!_cria Dramne en se plantant face à elle  
-_Je vous en prie vôtre Majesté pardonnez-moi! Je vous jure de ne jamais recommencer!_supplia l'humaine,tremblante de peur  
_-Silence vermine! Ta voix m'écorche les oreilles! Tu ne mérites pas de seconde chance! Ni même d'exister!Comme tous les humains!_siffla Dramne, les yeux brillant de fureur »

Alix voyait la scène avec horreur et observa les invités qui suivaient la scène avec approbation.

_« -Comment peuvent-ils rester assis ici sans bouger?!_pensa-elle. _Ont-ils tous le même avis que Dramne ou quoi ?! »_

En voyant le garçon saisir la jeune humaine à la gorge elle ne put se retenir. Elle se leva et se précipita vers Dramne. Au moment où les doigts du vampire se resserrait, Alix lui attrapa le poignet et tira. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour lui faire lâcher prise. Dramne se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, tenant toujours la fille.

« -_Dramne lâche cette fille!Elle ne la pas fait exprès!_dit Alix  
_-Ne te mêle pas de ça!_gronda le garçon, menaçant  
_-Oh que si! Lâche-là! Je ne te laisserais pas la tuer!_siffla la jeune fille en continuant à tirer sur le poignet du garçon, dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise »

Les pupilles de Dramne rétrécirent sous l'effet de la rage. La vampire soutint son regard. Puis, lentement, le garçon desserra son emprise sur la gorge de l'humaine et la lâcha au sol sans douceur. Puis il se tourna vers Alix, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'humaine en profita pour filer dans la cuisine, encore tremblante de peur. Dramne prit doucement le menton de la jeune fille, sous les yeux intéressé des invités.

XXX

**Motivée motivée~**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 16 : Donne-moi ton cœur et ta parole_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon sang je suis en VACANCES depuis plus d'une semaine, il me reste peu de chapitres avant de terminer cette fiction-ci MAIS NON ! Je fais la feignasse sur mon lit ! Ah mais je vous jure, je me fatigue moi-même !**

**XXX**

Dramne prit doucement le menton de la jeune fille, sous les yeux intéressé des invités. Alix soutint le regard intense du garçon, serrant les poings pour les empêchaient de trembler. Elle refusait d'avoir peur de lui encore plus, elle devait se montrer forte.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle…Ce que c'était? Elle l'ignorait. Mais c'était un mélange de sensation, comme un doux poison qui s'insinuait dans son système. Dramne se tourna finalement vers les invités.

« -_Selon les vœux de la Princesse, j'ai épargné la vie de cette humaine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette humaine ne vous dérangeras plus._dit-il d'une voix forte »

Des murmures soulagés et approbateurs suivirent cette déclaration et les conversations reprirent. Alix maudit Dramne du regard et retourna s'assoir pour terminer de manger. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas finit…Et elle n'aimait pas ce genre de sensation. Parce qu'elle ne se trompait généralement pas.

A la fin du repas, chaque invités vinrent saluer Dramne et Alix avant de partir. La vampire restait aussi immobiles qu'une statue de glace, s'interdisant de montrer un quelconque sentiment qui aurait pu trahir à quel point elle se sentait mal, ici, dans cette atmosphère. Bientôt il ne resta dans la salle plus que Dramne et Alix.

La jeune fille se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte, veillant à ignorer le garçon. Elle abaissa la poignet et...il ne se passa rien. Surprise et agacée, elle tira plus fort mais la porte refusa toujours de s'ouvrir.

_« -Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec cette fichue porte!?_pensa-elle en s'acharnant  
_-Tu compte me fausser compagnie?_demanda Dramne nonchalamment »

La jeune fille grinça des dents en comprenant qu'il avait fermé magiquement la porte. Elle se concentra et envoya de la magie sur la poignet. Mais rien...

_« -Flûte je n'ai plus assez de magie! Il faut vraiment que je pense à boire du sang..._pensa-elle en se mordant la lèvre. _Ouvre cette porte Dramne!_dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon  
_-Pourquoi?_  
_-Parce que je veux retourner dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir être le plus éloigné que possible de toi!_ »

Le garçon la regarda en souriant méchamment et Alix réprima son envie de lui hurler dessus. Se mettre en colère ne ferait que lui faire plaisir et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait! Résignée elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit en regardant droit devant elle, fixant un point imaginaire. Souriant toujours, Dramne l'observait le menton posait sur une main. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes puis Alix craqua.

_« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça?s'emporta_ la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui  
-_Parce que j'attends de voir ce qui va suivre. »_

La vampire grinça des dents et se tus. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce ton suffisant qu'il avait… Un humain entra dans la pièce et posa deux verres et une bouteille sur la table avant de filer en vitesse sans lever une seule fois les yeux. Dramne se versa du vin et remplit le deuxième verre avant de le tendre à Alix. La jeune fille refusa silencieusement d'y toucher et continua à fixer un point devant elle. Le vampire sirota son vin tout en continuant à regarder Alix. Le silence continua quand on frappa à la porte.

« -_Entrez!_dit Dramne, apparemment pas surpris  
_-Prince, Princesse._salua un vampire en entrant dans la pièce. _Je suis venue vous dire que l'humaine ayant perturbé le dîner a été exécuter._dit-il en se redressant »

Le choc d'Alix la fit légèrement sursauter et elle se tourna vers le messager. Cette petite humaine avait été tuée?!Elle qui penser l'avoir sauvé...Comment avait-elle pus être aussi naïve d'un côté ?!

La jeune fille sentit la colère montait en elle une fois de plus. Le vampire sorti de la pièce et Dramne reprit son verre. La jeune fille se leva.

« -_Pourquoi as-tu tuer cette fille?_demanda-elle en essayant de se contrôler  
_-Elle avait perturber mon repas. Cette vermine ne valait absolument rien. Comme tous les humains._répondit le garçon »

Alix ne put plus se retenir. Elle se précipita vers le vampire. Elle leva le bras pour le gifler mais le garçon lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers lui, les yeux flamboyant. Alix se retrouva donc sur ses genoux, haletante de colère. Dramne lui prit le menton et la jeune fille ressentit de nouveaux cette drôle d'impression. A la fois dérangeante et fascinante. Etait-ce parce qu'elle voyait les prunelles, habituellement rouge, presque bleus ? C'était tellement…étrange…Ils se fixèrent.

« -_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es belle quand tu es en colère?_demanda Dramne avec un sourire malicieux  
-_Oui. Lâche-moi!_répondit Alix en se débattant »

Le garçon resserra sa prise et l'embrassa de manière possessive. Comme un prédateur voulant affirmer son autorité et sa puissance. Alix resta un moment sans bouger, aussi raide et glacée qu'un morceau de glace. Puis, lentement, elle se détendit. Étrangement elle se sentait...bien.

_« -Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive!_pensa-elle en se pinçant doucement »

Elle voulut repousser Dramne mais il ne bougea pas. Au contraire il l'embrassa avec plus de force, la serrant à lui faire mal.

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il l'embrassait et il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Alix essaya de nouveaux de se libérer mais Dramne la serra davantage contre lui en approfondissant le baiser. La jeune fille n'avait plus qu'une seule solution: attendre.

Elle s'arma donc de patience. Au bout de quelques minutes Dramne cessa de l'embrasser et la fixa, haletant, le front contre celui de la jeune fille. Alix plongea dans les yeux du garçon sans parvenir à s'en défaire. Elle observait, fasciné, le regard intense du vampire. Soudain elle se reprit et détourna vivement la tête, se maudissant silencieusement. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin?! Elle se comportait comme une jeune fille en fleur !

Elle se sentait...bizarre. Dramne la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Des coups contre la porte se firent entendre et Dramne libéra Alix pour pouvoir se libérer. Un homme, ou plus probablement un vampire, fort bien vêtu, entra dans la pièce et salua profondément.  
_  
« -Vôtre Altesse, nous aurions besoin de vous pour préparer le bal de ce soir._dit le vampire  
_-Attendez-moi dans la salle de réunion, j'arrive._répondit Dramne »

Le visiteur hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Dramne passa un doigt le long du menton de la jeune fille.

« -_Désolé Princesse mais je dois vous laisser._dit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Alix »

Celle-ci se dégagea sèchement en lui jetant un regard noir. Dramne sourit et partie, la laissant seule dans la salle. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un siège, soudain épuisée. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus Dramne qui était avec elle, elle pouvait enfin se laisser de nouveau aller à son chagrin. Les larmes ne furent pas longue à venir...

Au bout d'un moment, Alix arrêta de pleurer et s'essuya les yeux en reniflant avant de se lever dans l'intention de regagner sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit en marche. Contrairement à quand elle était arrivée, les couloirs grouillaient de monde. Et principalement d'humains. Ceux-ci passaient en vitesse, s'efforçant de se faire aussi invisible que des ombres. Alix ressentit un pincement au cœur en les voyants. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à réduire des gens en esclavage, les réduisant à leurs peurs et au mépris qu'ils inspirés à certains…Devinant qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, elle pressa le pas.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre juste à temps. A peine eu-elle fermait la porte que les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Dans un sanglot plus fort que les autres, elle s'écroula sur son lit, le beau visage de Ciel dans son esprit. Il lui manquait tellement…Dire qu'il était mort maintenant…Mort ! A cause d'elle ! Il ne lui restait plus que ses souvenirs ! Soudain elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi voyait-elle Ciel avec les yeux noirs?

_Alix regarda autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là et où était-elle?_ A_utour d'elle il n'y avait que du noir, des ténèbres. Soudain une tâche sombre se forma devant ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour mieux voir. Du sang... D'autres tâches se formèrent un peu partout et des cris retentirent. Terrifiée, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait._

_« -Alix...Alix...Alix...Alix...Alix...Alix...Alix... »_

_Une voix murmurait son prénom, elle s'arrêta. Cette voix...Elle la connaissait, elle l'aimait!_

_« -Alix...Alix...Alix...Alix... »_

_Elle tournait en tous sens, essayant de voir qui l'appelait. Mais en vain. Une fumée argentée se forma devant elle et commença à monter, formant des courbes et des lignes compliqués. Elles formaient maintenant une silhouette. Une silhouette qu'elle reconnut! Elle tendit la main..._

Alix se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était...endormie? La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et remarqua que sa respiration était saccadée. Elle se leva du lit en essayant de reprendre une respiration normal, essuyant la sueur sur son front. Elle fit un pas et sentit le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour éviter de tomber. Un feu lui consumait la gorge! Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Alix attrapa un verre d'eau et but doucement une gorgée...qu'elle recracha aussitôt! L'eau lui semblait avoir un goût insupportable! Bon sang mais que ce passait-il?! Elle ferma les yeux, essayant en vain de pouvoir respirer normalement.

« -Alix? »

La concernée tourna la tête avec difficulté et vit Dramne, à travers le brouillard qui se formait dans ses yeux, qui se tenait dans la pièce. Quand il la vit au sol, il se précipita vers elle. La jeune fille le regarda. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Plus rouges que du sang. Des ombres semblaient s'agiter à l'intérieur  
_  
« -Tu as absolument besoin de sang!_dit-il en défaisant le col de sa chemise

Alix le regarda faire, incrédule. Elle ne comprenait même plus ce qui l'entourer….Dramne prit doucement la jeune fille et lui ramena la tête en direction de sa gorge maintenant découverte. Alix comprit et essaya de se débattre. La voyant remué, le vampire la regarda.

« -_Qu'est-ce que tu as?_demanda-il  
_-je...Ne boirais...pas ton...sang ni c...celui d'un autres...vampires ou humains..._parvint à dire la jeune fille  
_-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix_!fit remarquer le garçon

Voyant l'obstination de sa « fiancée », il fit une entaille dans sa gorge, faisant couler un mince filet de sang. L'odeur pénétra les narines d'Alix qui ne bougeait plus, les pupilles dilataient. Dramne recueilli une goutte de son sang sur son doigt et l'avança en direction des lèvres d'Alix. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lécher la goutte de sang perché, goutte qui était incroyablement tentante... Le feu de sa gorge redoubla et, semblable à un prédateur affamer, elle se jeta sur la gorge de Dramne, mordant sa gorge de ses crocs. Le sang du garçon coulait dans sa gorge avec abondance. Dramne ferma les yeux et mit son nez dans la chevelure noir d'Alix.

Au bout de quelques secondes celle-ci arrêter de lui pomper le sang. Elle lécha ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leurs teintes grises. Le vampire la regarda quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il fût extrêmement surpris quand la jeune fille se laissa faire. De son côter, Alix sentait la bouche du garçon sur la sienne mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la volonté de le repousser. En sentant les mains du garçon qui commençait à se balader sur elle, elle sentit un choc électrique lui parcourut tout le corps. C'était...c'était _grisant_! Elle ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur les épaules du garçon. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien?

XXX

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de plier ! Je vous sens quand même un peu perturber ! « Alix est quand même pas en train de tomber amoureuse de Dramne quand même » vous demander vous ? Eh eh….**


End file.
